The Traitor of Oz fifth in series
by QM2NerdfromOz
Summary: The fifth story continuing the adventures in Oz of Anthony. The Emperor Apostle claims the Emerald City, and destroys, every last living thing he could find. It is now up solely to Anthony to find the captured friends, restore the rightful heir to the crown, and kill the Wicked Witch's brother. A prophecy, death of many loved ones, and curses never before seen half this black await
1. Chapter 1

**The Traitor of Oz**

Prologue.

About two Cycles after Mombi was defeated in the second Emerald City Battle, It seemed much like before that things were finally under control. The marriage of Her High Ozness, Coleane Tippetarius Ozma of Oz, and Evardo King of the land of Ev, was the last surely known event. That is, things are happenening in Oz now that no one understands. No one saw coming, and no one expected. A slight gulch in the long overdue glory Ozma wanted for her country.

Anthony now more affectionately known to the Winkies as "The Blue Wizard" was largely adored and thanked for his peaceful transformation of the western lands. Once dark, stormy and always the home to the Thropps, it now was the home of new housing and barracks for the coveted TikTok army, an added forest to relieve the gloom, and new branches of the Vinkus river to provide freshwater to more farther regions of the state.

Julia known by her people in Quadling as Dame of Selfless Love, simplified the previous life-threatening passage from Oz to Ev, eliminating any contact with the Deadly Desert. She too created new branches or canals, from Restwater down to the heart of the ex swampy now jungly Quadling State. She also created a new potions emporium called the Arcaneum, inspired extra agriculture, relocated Shiz University (the original one being turned into a Fort for Ozma's Home Guard by Anthony), and added what's called the Oz Forge. An enchanted blacksmiths keep.

Both Sir Ben The Pure in Heart and Thane Argy added branches to the Gillikin and Munchkin river, extending the reaches of Oz's only supply of freshwater. Argy added to this and created canals from Illswater to the Munchkin River, and also from Mossmere to Lake Chorge, thus creating a single river that almost created a moat around the Emerald City. This vastly helped the vegetation over the entire country, improved hygiene and living conditions for everyone, and eliminated the threat of the salty undrinkable Kellswater, now used for fishing taught by Argy himself.

Anthony also created a Broom emporium in the northern reaches, transforming the thursk Desert into a livable rural area. Ben renovated the Oz Rail system now parallel to the yellow Brick road. He also absorbed the Glikkus expanding Gillikin.

After all these magical retrofitting were completed, the four veterans and saviors of Oz could finally rest and enjoy the incredible economic and morale growth of the wonderful and magical country.

Except for one thing. There is a fifth member to the movers and shakers hired by Glinda for Ozma, and suddenly almost overnight it seemed, she went missing. A day passed. People were confused. Asking questions, and crowding the Shiz Gate to the Emerald City, wanting an answer.

A week passed. Still no sign of Natalee. Granted she was in Ozmist form, but that doesn't matter. She should be if no where else, at the Cloud Swamp as is customary for Ozmists.

After a month went by, the four began to theorize, while Oz began to spread rumors. "She went to Earth," "She made peace with herself and went to Lurline" or the most troubling, "She vanished with the defeat of Oz's last Witch- Mombi". Ozma and Evardo stood next to each other acoss from Lady Glinda who was near the entrance to the balcony. She was wearing the familiar pearl necklace…

"Archmage Anthony, Dame Julia, Thane Argy and Sir Ben, please sit down," She said. Despite her polite request we could tell by her face that it was an order.

"Do you know what my people are saying about the disappearance of Natalee?" She asked, highly agitated and with a voice that sounded raspy as if she had just screamed a storm.

"Yes Ozma, I do and I cannot and will not buy in to their ranting. It is understandable given past circumstances, but" I was cut off. Lady Glinda remained silent still. My three friends were also silent, me being the one who was once the missing member's boyfriend. Apart from Glinda's chair, Natalee's was the only other one not filled.

"Past circumstances? Anthony I do not need to remind you that plenty of rather powerful people in the past have somehow managed to return. Do you know what they all had in common?" Julia, Ben and Argy were looking at the table, it did have incredible woodwork. "They were all enemies. With the very scarce information we have I can only assume she is and I cannot believe the words about to come from my mouth, but I must assume for the safety of my people, that she is on _her_ side," When she emphasized her, everyone knew exactly who it was she meant.

"But we have no proof of that, she could be anywhere! How do you know?" I asked. This is when Glinda joined us.

"I have a crystal bubble that allows me to see only you and Natalee. I used it to find you two before the first time you came. Anyway, I used it recently, and found something, interesting." She said. The other three friends suddenly looked up at her. The tension in the air thickened.

"Anthony you remember Arcem do you not? She was the one who saved your soul from the same Queen in waiting she claimed herself as. Well, naturally with the position of Head Doctor of the Hospital Wing suddenly open, a new person has applied to the job. The day after Natalee disappeared." Ozma said.

"Why is that important, who is he and what does he have to do with Natalee disappearing?" I asked, suddenly growing terrified of the answer.

"You have met him before, so has Glinda. Natalee however, knew him the most. One might even say, she was closer to him, than to you," Ozma tried to tell him lightly. Glinda took the rest.

"She had an affair with him Anthony," I interrupted.

"I GET THAT, WHAT IS THIS JACK ASS'S NAME?" I was enraged.

"There's more. Did she ever seem weird to you? I mean think about the facts. She was absent in the joy of reviving Ozma, she didn't like the Tinman, speant a lot of time with Langwidere's Owl, and somehow was the one who knew where the Ruby Slippers were," Glinda pointed out. Ben gasped, concluding to what Ozma and Glinda were trying to say before Anthony could.

"But you sent them to her grave, why wouldn't she know first?"

"She's an Ozmist Anthony, she cant go to her grave. Cloud Swamp is her grave. There was only one visitor to Cloud Swamp before you. Elphaba Almira Thropp." Glinda's pearl turned dark purple. This color meant that the topic of discussion was "stimulating".

"NO IT CAN'T BE WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME? TO OZ?"

"Anthony, the man who applied; the one who Natalee betrayed us and mostly you with; the one who wants Arcem's spot, is" before Glinda finished his name, Anthony screamed, and ran out of the room. After pointlessly punching a nearby column, Julia stopped his punching and gave him a hug. She could relate most to Anthony who was heartbroken, betrayed, back stabbed, abandoned, and most insultingly, lied to. He cried in Julia's shoulder, the reality of the situation finally hitting him. With his magic to illustrate his mood, the roses in a nearby vase, slowly lost their petals and wilted. Argy Ben and Glinda came a few seconds later, and saw the wilting roses all around the Hall. Glinda hugged us both and tears of regret and sympathy fell on Anthony's head. Ozma back in her Throne room held Evardo's hand tightly, as if to thank him for not ever betraying her heart. As she looked out the window into the night sky, the Jackal Moon revealed itself from behind moving clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Another Mystery

The next few days more people vanished mysteriously. One by one children in families all over Oz disappeared overnight without a trace. Natlee the Ozmist was still missing and the new man darkening the doorway to the Emerald City remained nameless and unseen still. What was he waiting for?

It was only assumed that he was the cause of the disappearance of random people, and eventually the pattern got closer to Anthony than he would have wanted.

Sir Ben the Pure in Heart was in Gillikin taking a status report in the former Glikkun mines. The head of the mine showed him the emerald ore deposits and the many dimly lit caves and alcoves of the Emerald Mines. Exports to the City were high and product was well in supply.

"Very well master Bree, thank you for the tour, keep up the excellent work. I do have one question however," Ben said as he felt the handle of his mace, just a sentimental touch, remembering old days.

"Yes of course Sir, ask a question and I will answer thee," Bree replied, a dwarf, he was the least crude of them all. Spending most of his days in the Mines, he only knew his miners, and never thought it right to be boorish among his fellow miners.

"The dissappearances happening lately, you wouldn't know anything of that would you?" He was merely curious.

"Now why would you as a question like that to a person like me in a place like this?" Bree answered, a little insulted, but over defensive thinking Ben had implied he was the cause. His facial expression edged Bree on.

"Oh alright. I know that all the villains in our great but saddening nation have something in common. I don't know what it is yet, but doesn't it strike you as odd that so far three enemys, that we know of mind you, are all _family members?_ To me it seems like this new guy, is trying to isolate someone or something. That's why people are vanishing, but Im just a crazy fat dwarf, what do I know of politics? Did you hear that another old friend is coming back soon? Yackle the gypsey woman! Munchkinland should be excited about that," Bree walked off leaving Ben with the answer he needed. It was true, Elphaba, Nanny- Mombi, and Nessarose were all related, is it possible that Langwidere, and the Nome King were related somehow too? Nahh, "im just thinking too much because we don't know anything yet!" ben reassured him self, and walked out of the Mines, to return to Gillikin. When he exited the mines however, something bashed him on the head, and knocked him out.

When he woke up, he was on the ground, and tied up. It was dark, or they were insisde or underground, he couldn't tell which yet. There was a tall man clad all in black from head to toe. Except for his face and hands. They were white, white as bones. The Man wore a long black cape, and a top hat torn in two looking like horns on his head. Again and again the man kicked him, whipped him, and beat him. Ben was bleeding, and bruised all over, another kick and his head hit the floor. Stone, inside then. Then the man chanted something in an unfamiliar tongue and he no longer felt pain, nor could he move, or even breathe. The mysterious man disappeared in a swish of his long cape, and left no trace of his torture.

After only a few hours, word spread like wildfire to the Emerald City that both Ben, and now Argy had gone missing as well.

"We have got to do something Julia, we cant just sit here!" I exclaimed in Mockbeggar Hall, ana greed upon location equidistant from us both at the time.

"What do you want to do Anthony! We know nothing! This person hasn't even shown himself, hes an invisible kidnapper or murderer, who knows ANTHONY?" Julia yelled back.

"We know enough Julia! Shell has returned somehow, and everyone is vanishing! What if Glinda's next? Or you? Or me?! We need to do something; a force field, or a secret hideout, or something!" I loosely proposed.

Before Julia could say I was wrong again, all the lights went out, the doors slammed shut and locked, and the shutters on all the windows locked themselves too. I pounded the bottom of my staff on the ground lighting it, and forming a shield around us both as Julia drew her pink blessed sword. Suddenly I dropped my staff, and was instantly reduced to tears. Sudden visions of death to past Ozian friends and of Natalee, wouldn't stop. I fell to the ground and couldn't stop crying.

"Anthony, what's going on what's the matter?" Julia shouted, I had never done that before. Then it was her turn. Visions of what could happen in the future for her, the final death of Anthony, Glinda, and her own past lovers from Earth flushed her mind and heart, consuming her quickly. She too was reduced to sobbing and fell to the floor. When Anthony was completely motionless and unconscious, a large light grey cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the room. The cloud grew lighter to almost white, and formed its shape into a skull. When the smoke settled, the black, cloaked figure of the same man who banished and tortured Ben appeared. Julia somehow managed to keep from slipping unconscious, and tried to stand up. The man had a bright white skull head, and bright white fleshy hands, but the flashes of lightning made his hands look skeletal too.

"You're the one getting rid of everyone, who are you?!" Julia yelled, grabbing her sword and pointing it at the dark man.

"I am of the same blood as the late, Eminent Thropp of the West. Shelltegard Thropp! I am hunting for something, a weapon of great power and might. Do you know of what I seek?" AS Shell spoke, he leaned closer to Julia, as if intently watching her every move, facial twitch, eye direction, to see if she was going to lie or not. She panicked. In truth she had no idea, but other hadn't a clue either and were sent away somewhere. She had to think of something. A trap of somekind.

"It's in the Deadly Dessert, beyond the entrance to the Nome King's Dominion," She closed her eyes, hoping he would be stupid enough to fall for it. Fire engulfed Shell's white glowing hands, and he slammed her neck against the stone wall, choking her with his hand.

"YOU LIE! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO! YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS OZMA! YOU HAVE MURDERED MY FAMILY, STOLEN MY POSESSIONS, AND NOW YOU ATTEMPT TO TURN ME INTO SAND. My dear, I can read your heart. Such despair, such fear. Worry not child, Emperor Thropp will not hurt you," The flaming skeleton/man petrified Julia, stopping her movements but left her alive. The man had the most disgusting of intentions and all Julia could muster was, "GLINDA!" through her frightened tears and shaking voice.

As he leaned in to embrace the hexed Dame, the doors to the hall flung open and Lady Glinda the Good with Commander William entered the confrontation. Glinda wore her silver armor with the leather gilded skirt, and her golden head bore the rose crown, and spun her matching scepter. At the last moment, Shelltergard Thropp turned around and faced his sister's nemesis.

"NO!" Was all Shell spoke before disappearing in the skull shaped smoke. When he left though, so did Julia, leaving Anthony alone on the floor. Glinda brushed her hands together, wiping her hands of his presence it seemed.

"Whew, what a smell of sulfur," she coughed.

"Just like his sister," said Commander William.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Royal Love

"Your Goodness, what should we do with Anthony?" Commander William asked, though Glinda corrected the Home Guard Commanding officer's rank in her response.

"Hang on Captain, I am busy," Lady Glinda wore a diamond studded blue gown with silver mesh puffy shoulders, and her pearl necklace. The roses as on her crown bloomed slowly as the sun rose up bringing morning to the land. She leaned over Anthony's still body, and placed her hand on his heart. Suddenly he jolted to life and was gently calmed by the mere presence of Lady Glinda Arduenna.

"Glinda, what happened? Where's Julia? Where's my staff?" I asked. My staff was across the room, dropped by my self when I fell to the floor.

"I can't yet say where Julia is, but Shelltergard Thropp is the one who brought you down with depression, and is also the one taking away people. You must remember Anthony, what did he say to you?" She persisted. Captain William looked around the room, thinking he heard something.

"I blacked out fairly quickly, but I remember hearing something about a stealing scimitar, or something like that I cant remember. Can I eat something Im starving," I answered. Glinda chuckled, and then stood up.

"Come we must return to Ozma, that fool who seeks destruction, will be hunting you," She picked me up still not quite back to normal yet and summoned her bright pink bubble and took us to the Emerald City.

Meanwhile in the Queen's Palace, Ozma and Evardo were creating quite the amount of heat in her chamber. They had both removed their ceremonial clothes, though Ozma of course kept her crown on. Ensured that her door was locked for privacy, Ozma let down her long mostly golden hair, but close to her roots it was brown. She took comfort and found passion in snuggling with her royal beloved husband.

"You are so beautiful my Queen," he whispered to her, putting his arm around her. Ozma suddenly got worried for some reason as his hand rested on her aching belly. The King felt something hit him. Out of surprise, he jerked his hand back.

"What is that Coleane? Are you, are you pregnant?" he asked, smiling ear to ear.

"Yes, it's a boy," Coleane Tip replied. The two were so happy about it that they embraced in eachothers warm arms, and with more happiness than is measurable, they kissed and kissed and kissed more! They spent the rest of the night thinking about what to call the heir to the throne, and in the morning, agreed to make a formal address to the people of her coming son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The next day was a very special day indeed. Lady Glinda was asked to announce a State of the Family address to the People in every state, to get everybody's attention for the gloriously happy news. Lady Glinda was far too busy dealing with the damned confusing information about Shell, so she delegated the duty to her sort of colleague, Captain William, who did the job perfectly and in short time.

By noon, all of Oz it seemed gathered around the Emerald City gates in front of where the Palace Balcony lay, where no doubt the King and Ozma would announce whatever the glory may be. The Palace was ordered to let out absolutely no information to add to the suspense.

Glinda set off fireworks with her scepter, Captain William (who by the way was Captain Jinjuria's executive officer in the Mombi ordeal) had cannon salutes. Green and gold and blue and white fireworks exploded sporting the patriotic colors of Oz and Ev together. Lady Glinda stood to the side wearing now a red silk gold studded gown and Ozma held hands with Evardo.

"My loving Ozians! I cannot thank you all enough for taking time in these our once again dark and frightening days to celebrate with me!" The cheers and fireworks erupted with cries of joy and smiles that Made Glinda tilt her head in the loving quirky way she always did.

"Loving Ozians, as your Regent King I am proud to call you my ally and subjects! But none of that compares with my overwhelming joy today, as a father! Last night your stunning magnificent Queen told me she is due to deliver a baby!" Again the cheers and cannon fire exploded with the happiness they all shared. Regent here having the meaning of being King only by marriage not of blood and therefore not wearing the Oz crown, but the crown of Ev.

"Yes, fellow Ozians, it is with a shining heart that I announce to you today, I bear a son! In honor of my family and my husbands I have decided to name him Pastoria Alec Tippetarius," The Queen concluded. It is interesting the way she came up with the name. Pastoria, was Coleane's father, the blood relative and previous King of Oz. That one made sense. What was lesser known however, was the baby boy's middle name significance. Alec. King Evardo, the eldest son of King Evoldo of Ev, was one of many children, including Langwidere, born from Evoldo and his wife named Aleciya (pronounced A*lee*she*ah). Believed by many to be the most beautiful woman Ev had ever been graced with before or since. She immersed herself in charity work and regularly helped those impoverished poorer citizens. Always helping without a thought those she felt were in need.

Just as fireworks continued, suddenly the sky went dark. Throughout the crowds, women here are there screamed in terror and some men burst into tears. Glinda angled her scepter in a threatening do not enter sort of fashion, and stood infront of Ozma Coleane and Regent Evardo.

Just then a large black cloud of smoke formed over the heads of the enormous panicking crowd of civilians and directly infront of the Big Three on the Emerald Palace balcony. Then the smoke formed a white skull this time facing the crowd and with an open jaw as if the symbol for death was happy. When the black smoke cleared, Shell Thropp was floating in mid air and his true form that of a glowing white skeleton wearing a black tuxedo appeared; chilling the bones of those beneath and infront of him.

"Bravo Evardo, congratulations on becoming a daddy, I wish to bestow an old mage's gift to your unborn son. Yes, he will grow to be as powerful as his mother, and as strong in heart as his father, and live to be loved by all who meet him. BUT! When the Jackall Moon rises and becomes Full, he shall age to twenty, and vanish to my lair under the South, FOREVER!" Before Glinda could counter his curse, Shell threw a green fireball with his flaming right boney hand and the green fireball struck Ozma's belly, sending her back, and making her cry in physical agony. The spell hurting her child, not actually herself. Glinda shot white lightning at him and it struck, but did not cause injury it seemed.

"BE GONE DEMON! YOU WERE NOT SUMMONED AND WE HAVE NO DESIRE TO MINGLE WITH GROSS SINNERS AND TRAITORS AS YOURSELF!"King Evardo drew his ceremonial sword, which magically grew in length and threat. Shell laughed and swished his cape around with a magic sneeze, and disappeared, leaving a slowly dissolving glowing figure of a white skull in his place.

Lady Glinda coughed and picked up her scepter to announce the people.

Dear friends, please do not fret. We are in the hands of very strong powerful leaders, and I can assure you as long as there is magic in my blood, by Lurline Oz will not fall while I am here! Please return to your homes and unless absolutely necessary do not leave them for a moment or you will be at the mercy of The Grimm Emperor, Shelltergard Thropp" AS Glinda finished elevated over the heads of the people in her bright pink bubble, the people left, worried but still excited for Ozma. The King and Queen returned to their chamber, and as luck would have it, a new person arrived at the City gates to take th role of Doctor for the Emerald City.

Captain William was closest to the gates having just dismissed the Home Guard cannon team, and answered the knock.

"Madame the timing is most threatening ight now if its not important please return tomorrow," Captain spoke. The mysterious gypsy looking woman (wearing a white dress with a purple layer over the skirt and big blue circular earings) was rather old, but still had plenty of kick in her personality. The captain noticed she had no fingerprints, nothing to identify herself on her oddly smooth hands..

"Oh please sonny, if cared for pleasantries I would have been shot years ago. Now where is the unmarried blonde sorceress? I have urgent matters to discuss without needing to explain myself to a loveless, scared, man with clearly no balls. Seriosuly hon if youre afraid of me I don't know what youre gonna do against Shell," The woman walzed right in after the nonchalant bashing of both Glinda and himself, and with a speechless jaw dropped, face, let her walk in and find Glinda, clearly she needed no help there.

"Oh and by the by my name is Yackle, Lurline be praised, you are one pathetic guard, letting some crazy strange old woman walk right in. What if I was really Mombi? Hell if you knew or even cared for that matter! Go play with yourself boy, find me when =you really are a man and Captain of the Guard, sheesh," and with that, Yackle walked up the stair, looking for Glinda or Ozma, whoever she found first.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Dream of the future

Anthony dreamed of the arrival of Mother Yackle former Superior Maunt, Lurline knows how many centuries ago that was. Yes, it was true she was an ancient old crone. But not a hag. She had incredible divination powers, to the point where she knew things about people in the room they themselves didn't even know.

As it turns out, she sometimes didn't actually even need to be in the room, as was the case now it seemed. No, Yackle did not pay a visit to the Emerald City, or Ozma's Palace. Instead, she visited sleeping Anthony's mind through a dream to alert him of something; something dreadful and until now unthinkable.

He writhed and stirred in his unnatural dream. He was in a bright green room, the throne room. Only, Ozma was no where to be found. There were bodies on the floor, bleeding and dead. Some had familiar faces… He continued walking forwards. There was a baby crying, screaming for his parents. In Ozma's chamber, Ozma and her Husband were trying with all their magic to resist Shell's attempts. Shell's glowing skeletal hand was reaching for the baby and then he woke up sweating profusely and instantly alert. When he woke, Yackle hadn't quite left him yet so he was unbalanced, listing and bouncing like a drunkard. Were it not for his staff he would have fell repeatedly. "I have to find Glinda, and Ozma!" I thought to myself stumbling down the Hall of Elements, which lead to Ozma's chamber. It was in the middle of the night and the jackal moon grimaced brightly through the windows. One small detail should have been taken more notice of, but the silence went undetected. There were also eggs everywhere, stinking to high heavens of sulfur. They were huge, the size of dinner tables, and appeared shiny as if wet.

I tried harder to run down the hall desperately trying to keep my balance and needing to speak with Glinda. When I burst through the door, I wish I hadn't. Her bed was disheveled, with pillows and pictures, rugs, candles all thrown about the room, and a broken window.

"Unnamed God what has happened here?!" I asked myself. Anthony began to panic, what the hell was happening? Just before he left, something sparkled. It was Glinda's Rose Crown, on the floor. As he watched it changed. The crown suddenly burst into flame and roared like a beast. When the fire went out the roses turned black, and wilted. He ran out yelling for anyone and freaking the hell out. There had clearly been an ambush, and appallingly, someone had taken Glinda. But by Oz, Coleane and Evardo damned well better still be here, if not, we are doomed, Oz is doomed, how am I supposed to do anything completely alone?! I called for Ozma several times but no answer.

On I ran now beginning to cry myself, passing more bodies of fellow workers in the Palace. Eventually I made it back to Ozma's chamber. Apparently I had been out and unconscious long enough for Ozma to have already given birth. I remember the announcement of her pregnancy, but the delivery was missed. Nonetheless the newborn's crib was not alone. Shell Thropp had tied up Ozma and Evardo with a strange rope that hissed and rattled like a snake. They hadn't seen me yet but I saw them and immediately fell to the ground in hiding. I wasn't quite myself still and wouldn't be able to fight, so I'd watch.

Shell was in his true form now. The hat was ripped in half looking like devil horns and the glowing skull had flamed eyes. He held the baby boy in one hand and from the other read a spell from the Grimmerie. Ozma and Evardo were screaming through their binds, trying to break free but cutting themselves in the process of their squirming under the snake like ropes. Shell was rambling in the unfamiliar language, but Ozma finally managed a few words.

"NO NOT AGAIN! YOU SWINE! NOT TO HIM, YOU FIEND! LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" She yelled. Shell did something to the baby, he was gone, in a whirlwind of mystery, literally. As for Ozma and Evardo, Shell did to them what I assume he did to Glinda and to all my friends. In a red flash, the two disappeared and then I stepped in.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I SPEAK TO YOU!" Shell was surprised to see me but didn't care much.

"Well well well, what good timing you have. You must be wondering what is going on, this must be all very confusing for you and whatever. If you must know, You really shouldn't be talking to your Emperor like that." He smiled, and began laughing. He was a Thropp alright.

"What in Lurline's name do you mean? Ozma has the Crown, she alone is Queen of Oz!" Shell stopped laughing and in less than a blink of an eye, raced towards me, and slammed his boney hand against my throuat and the wall a good fifty feet behind me.

"TAKE A LOOK AROUND, SONNY! WHAT DO YOU SEE? IS YOUR PRECIOUS OZMA AND YOUR DOILY GLINDA ANYWHERE TO BE FOUND? PLEASE BOY PRAY TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" Shells words for some reason brought tears to Anthony's eyes, it seemed his mere presence brought unfathomable misery and despair to any living thing.

Anthony being choked, naturally couldn't speak so he just grunted loudly, and Shell chuckled deeply.

"You are right, I do know where they are, and you know it's somewhat funny. You see child, they all have one thing in common, apart from the little one. Well not so little anymore, twenty years is hardly a baby anymore, though you do seem to disprove of my previous theory on that. They are all alive dear boy. But you will never find them. Not in your lifetime. Not your great grandchildren will ever find the faintest scent of anyone living with royal blood, or any of your fellow earthling comiserates." Shell said. When he finished, he released me, and I lay on the ground coughing an thankfully still holding my staff. But I wasn't in my good robe anymore. Just clothes of the House of Ozma.

"I'm curious, after everyone you loved is gone, what is it you plan on doing next?" After Shell said that he cast a spell on me, throwing a black obsideon rock down on the ground, and teleporting me away. Somewhere I had never been, and had no friends around at all.

Back in the throne room, Shell picked up Ozma's crown from the ground and as he placed it on his head walking towards the throne, everything changed. The emeralds and gold melted away into a terrible black marble with gargoyles instead of angels, skulls instead of past royal rulers, all the color and light of the heart of the city and of the great nation, darkened. The crown also turned black. The round gems changed into obsidian rocks, grew intimidating and tall spikes, looking like oversized thorns masked behind ash and death. He sat down on the throne, and claimed the city with the heart wrenching old words.

"The City was dying, and her crown defeated. My will is divine, and now Oz is mine." When the right was sealed, storm clouds formed and brought endless thunder and lightning and rain, washing away any trace the former Good leaders left. Anthony had no idea where he was, and was completely alone and without protection in a new and terrible place. The Jackall Moon's phase changed from the grimace to a scowl, and he felt Yackle had finally left his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Death Marshes.

Anthony looked around, trying to find some point of reference to gain some sort of relative location. It must be night still he thought, noting the darkness. The thunder stormed brought buckets of rain down over all of him, and the land. There were tombstones all around, and black vultures flying high above circling him. He began to hallucinate, seeing disgusting mutations of nature: an owl with no head, caterpillars eating deer, Crows repeating, "Die!" and other horrid false images. He couldn't move, the hallucinations appearing to surround and trap him.

Skeletons with remains of flesh falling off crawled out of ground moaning and weeping and creeping towards him. Spiders with stingers from scorpions crawled in swarms and just before they reached him, something made them stop. The noise was strange and somehow feared by all of the twisted creatures. Again the strange musical yell sounded. The remaining mutations of nature retreated back into the ground and the ground thumped. Anthony was confused, exhausted, feeling drugged from the effects of the deranged place, collapsed and fainted. The thumping and saving noise maker came from a woman; a beautiful and young woman. She changed her form gracefully from that of an Elephant, to humanoid. The white haired tribal Princess knelt down whispering words in her mother tongue and her eyes lit up bright white. She picked up Anthony in her arms and took him away from the horrid place.

Princess, you have no idea where he came from, he could be a spy of the Emperor!" Said one of the Scrow; a tribe in the Vinkus, but one of a handful travelling with their Leader Princess Nastoya, on the run. They were one of the few, and arguably the only ones who did not become affected by the decaying rule of the Grim Emperor Apostle. Nastoya had used her powers to save Anthony from being blackened from the poisonus, "Death marshes" as they are called. Loyal Ozians would know it more accurately as Quadling Country.

"You, bring us drink and feast. My patient is hungry, thirsty and tired, yet we have much to discuss. Quickly now!" Nastoya ordered. Anthony sat at a table with the Princess waiting for the food. His clothes were burnt, torn, stained with blood sweat and the gross black muck from the Death marshes.

"Thank you, Madame, for saving me from whatever it was I was stuck in." I said. She had been highly kind and most helpful, with no one in Oz that I knew anymore, it was nice to see someone offer a helping hand. Before she answered, Nastoya's servants brought wine, turkey, vegetables and potatoes.

"It was my pleasure, I sensed great power from you Anthony, power in both heart and magic. You are strong, do not let petty theatrics slow you down or cause you to stray fom your true path." Nastoya was charming, humbling and complimentary. For her to say I was a powerful magician was quite the compliment, when one considers she had evaded through her own powers all of the Wizard's attempts at killing her and her people in the Animal Scare after the Great Drought.

"What is your name my lady? I have not seen you ever before," I asked, drinking the wine which after I picked it up turned from white to red, my favorite.

"I am Princess Nastoya, leader of the Vinkus Tribe the Scrow. After I heard you had been granted control of the state, I hoped to meet you sooner, but Mombi delayed my plans. I was on my way to my own village just beyond the Kells when I saw you caught in the Marshes. Instantly I sensed your heart and magical essence and brought you here. You must be hungry, please lad, do now wait for me I already ate," Anthony immediately chowed down on the food having lost noticeable weight from the constant interruptions from the Emperor.

"Thank you Princess Nastoya. If you please, could you tell me what in the hell is going on? How long was I out? How did Shell's attack on the Emerald city succeed?" I asked while eating a huge chunk of the meat and drinking the wine simultaneously. Nastoya laughed at this.

"You, after your first encounter with the Grimm Empreror Apostle, were in a coma. For a total of 10 months you lay in hexed slumber, many of us thought you were dead, but Glinda and Ozma had hope, and remained by your side. After Ozma Tippetarius announced her pregnancy, to which the people including myself were filled with joy in hearing, watched in terror as Shell appears and cursed her unborn son. He said that on the boy's birth, he would somehow instantly age to twenty years, and be banished from Oz," Nastoya answered.

"Yes, now I see, and I remember having a vision from Yackle just before I woke up, I saw, I saw eggs! There were huge eggs everywhere in the Palace!"

"You don't mean it! It can't be true! No it can't be, it's too unlikely."

"What?"

"The eggs you speak of, match the description to those of Dragons! Tell more Anthony, what else can you remember now?"

"I remember all my friends mysteriously vanishing, and I remember Shell saying all of the missing people have one thing in common but Ozma's son was someplace else. Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

"I don't have an idea, I have a fact. Your friends are here in Oz Blue Wizard, but deep underground in the former Quadling now Death marshes. And the child, now young man same age as you, is out of Oz. He has been cast aside through oblivion to the other world. Earth." When Nastoya told me where they were, I was both relieved to know all were alive, and began thinking of ways to find them all. Once I found them, I'd be in better shape to dethrone and debone the Emperor Apostle. Perfect, now I was getting answers and in result, a plan. But what if Nastoya was lying, or was indeed the Emperor himself in disguise? Shut up Anthony, you're talking nonsense now just listen to her, she's helped you this far even a fake Emperor wouldn't do that.

"Oh my god they're underground? Are you certain? What am I saying of course you are or else you wouldn't have told me. There is one more thing though. I remember the moment The Emperor banished Lady Glinda, and then Ozma and her husband! But, Ozma said something before she vanished, she said no not again. What do you suppose that means?"

"Well mind you my English is not good, but I would say its quite clear Anthony, or the Blue Wizard I should call you. It would appear as if the action that preceded Ozma's statement had happened before, to her or someone she knew, or else she wouldn't recognize it," Nastoya's logic was extremely insightful, yet contradictory.

"Hmm, I don't know that still doesn't make sense to me, based on what I know of Oz history," I replied. Nastoya's eyes narrowed.

"Heed my forsworn words Blue Wizard of the Vinkus, for I shall not repeat." Nastoya stood from the table and as is customary in my book of etiquette, I did as well.

"No, you finish eating and drinking you will need your strength, all of Oz will. By sunrise I shall give you new clothes and a new weapon which I think you find is quite the upgrade from your previous toy." Nastoya parted the room and I finally realized we were in a wooden palace built in the highest Trees of the Thousand Year Grasslands in the Vinkus. I suppose there were still many things I did not know not only about Nastoya but of Oz as well.

Princess Nastoya watched me finish the delicious meal as she spoke a few words with her servants, one of whom was clearly higher ranking than servant and more like her right hand man or in this case, Scrow.

"He has incredible potential, that much is certain, but is he worthy of the Staff?" asked the Scrow official quietly.

"Yes of course he is, I can feel it. I only wish there was some way to contact Alec, Ozma's son. Wait, why didn't I think of it before! Call for Yackle at once! Tell her Princess Nastoya and The Blue Wizard demand her arrival by sunrise," Nastoya waited for her Scrow official to shake her hand, and then she smiled.

"This just may work, Lurline preserve us," she hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The son of Ozma

(The timing is the night of the abduction and overthrowing of the Crown, and from the eyes of Ozma's baby boy).

Pastoria Alec Tippetarius, or simply just Alec as he preferred to be called, was crying and screaming for his mother's help and protection as Shelltergard Thropp burst through the window and tied his parents up behind the bed. Shell and a younger man with a white wooden staff exchanged words but I still cried, I wanted my mom and not this creepy skeleton man! A few minutes passed and the boy with the white staff was gone. Then, in a red flash, so were my parents! And finally, Shell threw me down but just before I hit the ground, I blacked out. My head went numb, and my consciousness withered away.

When I woke up I had completely changed. I had aged in the disappearance from Oz and now felt a full grown adult, roughly the same age in appearance anyway as that boy with the white staff. Good, I thought to my self, I still have memory. But where am I?

Alec had been banished magically from Shell, who read a destruction spell from an old molding, decrepit book, no doubt the Grimmerie most likely. But Alec having aged from newborn to 20 overnight so to speak, had logically outgrown the wrappings his royal mother dressed him in. Luckily for him it seemed he was indoors, and with no one else in sight. Crawling on the floor of wherever it was he was in, he searched for clothes. The atmosphere echoed like a cave, and had high ceilings like a Great Hall in the Emerald City, but there were no lights on. He could tell now he was on Earth judging from the boring construction forms and the language. HE could also tell by now he was in a mall, a very large mall, again thankfully at night but a mall nonetheless.

He found clothes that reminded him most of home, a green camouflage jumpsuit with shortsleeves and good boots. Now he was read to start figuring out how to get back to Oz. He had nothing with him, and had no way to contact anyone in Oz. More than that he knew noone on this boring planet.

Then it dawned on him. He was Ozma's son. That meant he was born with incredible magic. quickly he ran outside and tried to think. "What would Ozma do? Think, THINK!"

Then it came to him, a spell to manipulate both weather and dimension. To call the portal, open. Dark clouds rolled in, thunder clapped and rumbled throughout the industrialized city, and rain came. He held his hat on his head and the wind began to pitch…

(back in Oz)

The next morning Anthony woke up feelin very well rested and much much better. Princes Nastoya however was no where to be seen, and the room looked as if it had been attacked. No blood, so hopefully everyone escaped, but there was a very cool stick, nay, pole, wait. Yes it was a staff! There on the ground and small, dull and shaped like the leg of a dragon. There was a sparkling bottle next to the small dull dragon like staff and he picked it up. The cork came out with a pop and the sparkling dust formed a cloud before his view a showed a message.

Blue Wizard,

I have left to you the Staff of Ellob, and trust you will keep it safe and use it well. I cannot say where I am goin nor why I left, but must tell you that Yackle wishes to meet with you, and you shall let her. Fear not kind one, for there is another friend who will shortly find his way. Again I fear for espionage so cannot say who but know that help is on the way from somewhere over the rainbow and from the Mauntery.

Ozspeed friend,

P.N.

Head of the Scrow in the Vinkus.

After Anthony read the entire messge, the sparkling dust cloud filed back into the bottle and disappeared. Anthony Sighed. There was so much to be confused about, so little was stated as a fact. Suddenly he could hear Julia's voice in his head. Stop analyzing everything Anthony, just trust someone besides Glinda for once. Then it hit him. He had no one in Oz but the one who saved him from the Death Marsh. If she wasn't a friend, I don't know who is. So then by default I should assume her letter was true: That there is someone from Earth trying to find me, and that Yackle now wants to meet with me. Before I left the Cabin in the Tree where Nastoya brought me, I picked up the dragon staff. I gasped in amazement and bewilderment and awe. The iron pole grew to be proportionally my height, the top of the staff where the dragon claw was opened its fingers and now held tightly a greenish blue orb, that had swirling clouds inside and orbiting the glowing ball, at the bottom was a gem stone of the identical glow and color. I smiled and accepted the new staff as my own, more importantly, the new staff accepted me as its one true wielder. Now armed I searched for a new robe. A wizard can not be seen with out robe right? sprawled out along the floor was a long sleeved, dark black woolen robe. it was not hooded, but had an accented cape-like property that I like and it fit perfectly. I couldn't wait to find out what its special attributes were. I still had my crown that Glinda gave me with the defeat of Mombi, and now nodded to the room as if Nastoya was still there in respet and gratitude, and in a swirl of black wool, I parted the cabin and headed South for Quadling, where Yackle's last known position was to my knowledge. Hopefully on the way I'd see a sign of the new Earthling.

I cant take the yellow brick road, that path is too predictable, and Shell is no doubt aware of everything I am doing. So instead, I would hike down the eastern side of the Greater Kells, and camp out at Knobblehead Pike near the former Witch's Castle, Kiamo Ko. From there I'd head a bit more south westerly towards Nether How, winding in and out of the mountains to confuse any spies, and finally head west through Kumbricia's Pass to enter Quadling under cover of the Mountains and hopefully night or storm as well. For now though, first goal was complete, to be armed and clothed appropriately. Now I needed to signal the earthling who was desperately trying to reach me. So I tried out my new staff.

"Alright Dragon staff, let's see what ya got," I challenged. The bluish orb lit remarkably bright, and I slammed the bottom down on the ground, my trademark stunt by now. At first nothing happened. So I repeated. Again it didn't look like anything happened. A third time. Then I noticed something, Each impact the staff made, shot a purple ob of something up into the sky.

"Maybe it's a position beacon or something, to let the person know where I am. The dragon clawed staff tapped its nail on the glowing ball. Was it talking to me? Another tap. Could it speak too? Two taps. Ok, so we have some sort of coded communication though one tap for yes it seemed, two for no. This was pretty sick I thought, to communicate thought to my staff, and get an answer.

I'm completely insane am I saying Im talking to a staff and hearing a reply now? Oh geez I need a girl, I said to my self, in a sort of comedic way despite how I was alone. With a laugh I concluded that I had indeed obtained an incredible staff of power, and itched to try out its destruction skills with Shell. But that's way in the future. Every five minutes I used the staff to send beacons to the earthling. by the time I reached not even the secret descsion trail in the Kells did the wind become unbearable however. IT formed a funnel cloud and the sky darkened. The Emerld City roared, as if someone was yelling in anger from within, protesting something that was happeneing. Faster and faster and louder the wind swirled around and around, sending me a few hundred feet in the air and backwards, killing any forward progress I had made thus far. The dark winds swirled in an orderly fasion now and I finally remembered what it was. It's a twister, a twister I thought. But not a normal Twister.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Dracull and a plan

Alec was a very tall, very thin person. He had a tall skinny head and a mix between small yet wide features such as shoulder, hands etc. He like his mother, had her hair and eyes, and her talent for magic innately. He also had a mustache and a small smudge of a beard covering only a small square under his bottom lip. He also was equipped with an enormous sense of humor that could make even Elphaba Thropp burst into hysterics I swear.

As Anthony had just departed the House of Princess Nastoya wearing the new wool robe and wielding the dragon staff, the wind swirled around faster and faster, louder and darker. Trees in the surrounding area were torn from their roots and sent high into the air. Anthony had jabbed the bottom of the staff into the ground to act as an anchor for the twister, and it worked. When the twister died down, an incredible green light almost blinded him and then it went out with the sudden stop in the wind. A tall man with the same hair as Ozma stepped forwards with a very low voice, far lower than Anthony's ever hoped. Despite going through puberty already and also being 20 years old now, his voice sounded much the same as it did the first time he came to Oz.

"If I were to say to you I am looking for the Altar Staff…" The low voiced man who still neglected any visionary detection of himself to me with the green light, asked an interesting question, one that only I and Glinda would know the answer to.

"Then I would say to you Shell Thropp broke it in my own hands on the night before he overthrew the Emerald City," I replied.

"Then it is true," The light dimmed down to nothing revealing Ozma Coleane's son. Wearing the best uniform of the home guard issuable, the man smiled and offered a hand to shake meeting a friend of his mother. Anthony bowed from the neck at the Prince of Oz, and then shook his hand.

"I am Anthony the Blue, you must be Pastoria, afer your father no doubt?" I asked.

"I am indeed, but please, call me Alec. A pleasure to meet a close friend of my mother, I never got old enough to meet her before I was taken away. But I wasn't the only one to be banished. It seems all of Oz has gone missing! I trust you are on your way somewhere to continue a plan in finding them? How do you propose to stop the Empereor though?"

"Yes that is true, all of my friends who are the leaders of the states in Oz, are gone, as well as Lady Glinda the Good and don't forget the bloody traitor of Oz too, my ex of all people," I exclaimed.

"Hmm yes, an ex that continues to be a bitch, who would have guessed that one?!" Alectilted his head and in a hilarious expression, twitched his eye. We both laughed because it was a fairly true statement! We continued south along the Kells still trying to meet up with Yackle. A few hours went by and Alec got confused, his mind going back to our mission.

"Wait a minute Anthony, we're going south to see who now? Yackle?" Alec asked, with somewhat less of a positive inquiry but rather more of a perplexed melancholy to it. Anthony picked up on that and was cautious with his next words.

"Well yes that's what Princess Nastoya suggested I do, why? Don't tell me she's dead," I replied using the staff to slice through the vegetation on the mountain sides as we continued hiking down to ground level.

"You didn't hear? Her entire village was ambushed, the Mauntery burned to the ground. Anthony, the Emperor only targeted nuns! Women and children slaughtered by BLACK MAGIC!" Alec yelled with watery eyes, it was not out of anger in Anthony's lack of knowing, but anger for the Emperor.

"Oh my God Alec, what in blazes are we to do now?" I sat down on a tree stump, my dragon stff shining brightly on my tanned face.

"Well, I know where the people that The Emperor took are, but," he trailed off.

"What? Alec, but what?"

"The place they are held captive is a dark, hexed, vexed cursed and poisoned spit of land, undistinguishable from any other normal forrest in Quadling County. With a few terrible and possibly impossible drawbacks. The land ages all who enter it rapidly for as long as they are in it. It takes away your magical powers within you, your staff will be fine but you can't summon that famous shield of yours in there. And lastly, it twists your heart. It tries to turn you against any friends you may have brought along with you." When Alec told me this I had goose bumps. The hairs on my neck stood on end, the mental image of rapidly aging "tranquil" wizards fighting each other was terrible. Tranquil here having the Ozian meaning of a tortured magical being having all their personal magic drained be it temporary of permanent. Remembering this was the only true way The Wicked Witch of the West was killed before the Mombi trials. Alec raised an eyebrow waiting for my response.

"Well, what choice do we have? I cant let my friends be tortured or god knows what else, and we both cant let Ozma, Evardo and Glinda be held captive, we must go there and save them!" I concluded. Alec nodded, but still had more to say.

"There is one more thing. The thunder you keep hearing at night, is not thunder at all. It is the roars of the Draculls."

"The roar of what?" I asked, never hearing of something called a dracull before.

"A Dracull, a sort of zombie Dragon. It's a regular Dragon, but undead and has magic instead of fire breath. They can turn a city into dust, people to ash, and attack at any moment, being completely silent." Alec answered. A few lightbulbs lit above my head.

"Alec! Where does the Emperor raise the dead Dragons? You must take me there immediately! I know of a friend who just may be able to help us again. If it doesn't work, we head for that cursed land that leads to where our friends are imprisoned. But no matter what happens, know that I will defend you with every breath I have until that sham of a mage is dead and gone." I promised.

"Thank you, you have my word and sword that as long as I can breath I will slay all your foesbefore they even knew what or who hit them! now follow me the Dragon cupboard is closer thn our previous planned destination!" we sprung up off our tree stump seats and turned roughly 90 degrees now heading east, towards Munchkinland to enter the Dragon graveyards, and for Anthony to hopefully find an old ally, if his gut was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Revelation and Invasion

Anthony the Blue and Alec the son of Ozma began hiking back up the mountains to cross to the eastern side, as they changed their destination from Quadling to Munchkinland in search for the Dragon Cupboard or Graveyad more than likely, it gave the two of them the chance to explain things. They both had many questions.

"So Alec I have a lot to understand that I don't. I was unconscious for nearly ten months. Please tell me what happened," I asked.

"I'm sorry Anthony I was a baby, I don't really know what happened either. To be honest, I don't know how I know anything from how to walk and talk to cast a spell, I was never taught naturally," Alec replied. Anthony frowned but nodded. HE was disappointed to realize Alec of course was right.

"Alright, well do you mind if I think out loud? That might help us both," I said.

"Sure, go for it," Alec smiled. Anthony took a deep breath thinking hard so as not to leave out anything.

"Alright so this is what I know. Last time I was sent to Oz, it was because Mombi had returned, and was planning the overthrowing of the Emerald City, and of course to kill me my friends and most importantly, Ozma her self. In the process though I found out she was the Wicked Witch's grandmother- Nanny, and the one who imprisoned Ozma into a boy all those years ago. When my friend who was actually Mombi's son from earth (you know about Mombi having split time to allow her self to reside in both worlds simultaneously)killed her, we thought everything was fine. So me and my friends stay here deciding not to return to Earth, and are awarded and granted political positions in the government. Just a few short months later, the ozmist Natalee disappears. From the time she is gone until now, bad thing after bad thing has occurred, and I heard from Glinda and Ozma that she had an affair with the new person who applied for Nurse Arcem's old job. Then we discover that this man is Elphaba's brother Shell, and most appalingly that Natalee was a secret double agent for the Witch, leaking information as it reached her ears to Liseli, Langwidere's Owl. Then my friends start disappearing. Ozma gets pregnant. She and her King make a formal announcement to the people at which point Shell curses you to be bewitched into an adult on the time of your birth, and be banished immediately after to Earth. Lucky for Oz he forgot who you were the son of. After that, I somehow go into a coma. I remember talking to Glinda, so it was before Ozma's baby announcement… IT was when Shell introduced himself to me the 'first' time. I say quote because Ive met him before, the first time I came to Oz, he overthrew Glinda to help bring his sister back. I thought I killed him, but like his sister, he just came back stronger. I don't know, I guess he must have," Alec interrupted, proposing an idea.

"Or, maybe something else. Maybe some_thing_ rather than some_one_ put you into an enchanted coma. No doubt planned by Shell of course, but maybe it was an object,"

"You smellin something bud?" I asked.

"Well, I do but again don't ask me how I know anything, but I do know of something dark, something magical," Alec finished.

From deep within the city walls of the once sparkling beautiful Emerald City, the Emperor Apostle used his late sister's large crystal ball to spy on Anthony and the son of Ozma. The City was dark and conveyed an impression of "do not enter" at every corner. The Emperor was not alone in this dark, lit by fire on the walls, black marble, and obsidian made palace. With him, was none other than Bael, the leader of the Draculls, twisted, bewitched, wingless magical Dragons that once were hell bund on burning every last friend Anthony had. Now reborn, they awaited in slumber their master's order to bring a reign of fire and ice to consume every last remaining soul in Oz.

"Sire, the boy is beginning to learn our secret, we cannot allow this to happen, we must act, now," Bael raspily hissed. His smooth, black scales were dotted with whiskers at the chin and jaw, and his green eyes fit perfect with his master's family color. The enormous snake –like dragon had razor sharp fangs and his breath was of sulfur and ash. The Emperor wore the black suit, with the poisoned version of Ozma's crown, but it appeared as if his own poisonous terrible rule affected his own appearance as well. He now had a cape made of snake skin, and a tunic made of black dragon scales with growths of pointy ebony spikes on his shoulders. Together with his gleaming white skull head, and bone hands, he was quite the daedric lord. Sheltergard Thropp was holding a bottle of a message from the Ozmist.

"Silence Bael! I cannot tolerate anymore of your incessant whining. None of it matters now, she has finished. The Ebony Amulet is complete, I need now only wear it and then I will be able to break every heart in the Land!" The emperor said, his voice low and his mouth grinning.

"You are serious my lord? What thrillifying news, we must meet with her at once," Bael said. The Emperor shot him a glare and engulfed his skull in flames.

"Aye aye, your deadliness," Bael slithered down the hall, knowing his mission was to bring Natalee from the Death Marshes to the Black City (former Emerald City), and to first, set the Dragons free, to attack every living thing in Oz remaining. Bael lept out of the room from the balcony and headed to the Dragon Cupboard not far, east of the city walls, underground. There was a guard but Bael used his fire breath to explode a gaping hole in the ground through the locked cage, and slithered down inside.

"Get up you miserable Wretches! Your time for attack approaches, Natalee has returned! Rise up! Burn every village! eat every man woman and child you find! NOW! Fly! Fly" As Bael gave the order, every evil dark twisted wingless dragon flew out of the hole with incredible mass and wind. Bael laughed a crazed hard to keep up with, fast laugh. When he was sure all the Dragons were gone, so was he.

He looked down and saw for the last time the colorful green vegetated, and alive with good tasty water Oz was. For in just a few moments, it would all be naught but ash and sand, and blood.

Back in the Black City Castle, The Emperor paced back and forth in the throne room waiting for a progress report on the workings of Natalee his mistress, and the status of the invasion of Oz.

"Let them burn and break their hearts on these cursed walls, and bring me my prize," The Emperor gazed out over the lands from the balcony as the Dragons took their strategic positions in the sky amidst the rain and rising screams of innocent Ozians.

Anthony and Alec were halfway down the mountains this time on the proper side, when they saw. Alec, being the son of Ozma, was brought to tears seeing the heinous act carried out before him. Anthony watched biting his upper lip hidden behind his bottom lip, equally as sad. He pat his new truly compassionate friend on the back and said nothing. There was nothing they could do but watch. The freakishly large Dragons expelled rivers of flame and frost down on the land, killing everything. AS Anthony looked up at the sky, he recognized one, and fell to his knees.

"How can this be?! You were killed 13 cycles ago!" I asked no one it seemed. Bael shot a fireball down at us and immediately we lept from each others side and took evasive action. I used my new staff, and my hands and Alec used his eyes for destructive magic. All I could think to my self was memories of my brave and wonderful friends who by this time would have sprung into action in my defense faster than I could fathom, but were now kidnapped and god knows what else in an underground lair. Ben, the kind, gentle and humblingly gracious funny guy, Argy, once a hilarious Squirrel, now a fishing expert and knight, was the most loyal of them all, throwing himself in the line of fire more times and without expectation than anyone else. Julia the beautiful loving and compassionate warrior who always knew how to comfort him and restore his hope. Lady Glinda, the mother figure of the group, by far the mos powerful, most beautiful and elegant always wearing ball gowns even in battles, and able to stop any foe with the swish of her rose topped scepter, and encouraging words. Most troublingly, Ozma Tippetarius and King Evardo. Ozma with her guardian angel like overseeing and protecting qualities, and her constant faith in my ability to succeed in anything I try. I loved and missed them all. After this pointless battle that Shell clearly made to stall me, I was going to look for my friends, and by Lurline I'd bring them back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tortured friends

The state of Oz was desolate. All the bright colorful, cheerful and frankly all of what made Oz the fantastical magicked Land it was famous for, was gone. The land looked burned blackened darker than ash from flame. The Birds still existed but had not held a Conference in quite a while. It was rumored they had gone into isolationism what with Dragons returning. Though some claim still that the Birds have a part yet to play in this; what that part may be no rumor can answer as of yet.

Princess Nastoya was feverishly trying to maintain order in the Vinkus with Anthony traveling the lands on his newly planned mission. He was now on course for Munchkinland to find the Dragon Cupboard and see if Shell resurrected friendly Dragons on accident in the heat of his spell making fury. Though it was still only a remote possibility that there were friendly Dragons, the thought of not even trying was too dumb to carry out. It was decided then that Alec son of Ozma and Anthony the Blue Wizard, wielder of the Dragon staff, would venture East in hopes of reuniting with his old friend Blufire. If he was not there, their road turned South towards the Death Marshes to rescue Glinda, Ozma and Evardo, Ben, Argy, and Julia. What they didn't know however, was that the Death Marshes required a price if one wished to stay within its borders for longer than a few seconds to settle a dare amongst rebellious friends.

Hundreds of miles under the Oz crust layer of soil, lay Sheltergard's Lair. Nothing but a hidden and cursed stone chamber illuminated only by the torches the Guard of the Torture chamber carried. Shells guards were a monstrous creature. Not quite human, but not quite animal either. With the scales, claws and head of Dragons, and the body structure of a human, the Drogan as they are called, were merciless. Their inmates tonight were the highest ranking government officials, heroes, heroines, and even Ozma, the Queen Priestess herself, was locked under chain and whip. The Drogans were not instructed to keep the six most important people to Oz and to Anthony's heart for no reason. Shell wanted pain. He wanted to bring the level of hurt and unforgivable helplessness to Anthony that he had felt for years. His methods were brutal however. All of them had soiled their once beautiful uniforms, broken bones, dark larger than normal bruises, and were bleeding all over the floor. Either that or they had been bled so frequently, that stains of pools of blood lay by their stationary limbs.

Their mouths, hands and feet were not just bound. If they dared to speak even a mumble, the curse Shell hexed upon the place would create such agony that they would "wish you had never been born in the first place, filthy fairy maggots!" Drogan said. Clad in his master's now trademark ebony armor and holding a torch in one hand, a mace in the other. Behind him another Drogan crept from the shadows of the cell. There was no more talking. The guards threw down their torches in the center of the room and pulled out their steel whips. They thrashed and cracked their whips slicing and stinging and stealing away flesh clean off the bone with every screeching strike. Ben was hit first, then Argy, Evardo, Julia, Glinda and Ozma was last. They had a pattern, start with Ben end with Ozma striking everyone in the room from left to right. Five more lashes and the blood covered the floor; no stone was visible through the agony and despair. Ben Argy and Julia were all screaming with the persistent throbbing pain all over their legs, backs and stomachs. Lady Glinda was conscious but fading, being abused the hardest among all the others, the guards dictated amount of pain to be delivered based on how dear to Anthony's heart they were. So while all of them were choking on their own blood, Glinda was having the hardest time remaining conscious. Her frizzy golden hair was now pink with her own blood, and he gown missing all of its gems that made it sparkle, and was torn in many places from the sword lashes a day before. No one had lost limbs yet, but they all agreed that would have been less painful to experience. Since the time of Julia's kidnapping, (she being the first one in Oz to vanish that people cared about,) to now, it had been five months. Everyday Ben, Argy, Julia, Glinda, Ozma and her husband Evardo were tortured. Beaten, clubbed, poisoned, abused (never sexuly only physically), and starved. Starved of light, food, water and of joy. It was only thanks to Ozma's incredible magic that even when they were barely alive hanging only on to oxygen for life, that they were able to live. Ozma though severly injured, was still the most powerful sorceress in Oz. Her only disadvantage was her mentality. It was lucky for them that she the day she was kidnapped into the same prison as Ben and the rest of them, placed a spell on the lair and its allied prisoners. Had she not placed the spell so early, she would not be mentally able to cast anything of actual use by now. And the non magicked human boys and girl would most likely be dead already.

So knowing this, the three humans Ben, Argy and Julia, only in their hearts and silent minds thanked Ozma for saving their lives. Though they were in great misery pain and agony unlike any they had ever experienced, they were still alive thanks to her. Every night at the end of torture rounds, they would in tears try to verbally thank her, but the hex the Emperor placed, gave them more torture breaking the rules with their audible voices.

As if they had all not had enough for one night, the Guards had two more plans with them. First was to try out the new molten limestone that the Nome King pioneered a few cycles back.

"Ozma, the girl who saved Oz from terrible wickedness, come to bleed!" The Drogan hissed and laughed hysterically slapping her fiercely with his armed gauntlet hand, sending her back on the floor screaming from applying pressure to her still very raw wounds from the whipping earlier. Everyone was in tears now. The physical pain was far beyond the threshold anyone could have even fathomed. The emotional pain of seeing each other in so much blood, was terrifying and frightening. Just before the Drogan was about to poor molten limestone (liquid rock, so yes it is quite hot) all over her body, someone objected through her cries and bleeding.

"NO! Not her! Please, take me instead," The noble woman cried from the very deepest somehow still beating parts of her tattered heart. The Guards halted their actions hearing the bargain and weighed the situation. Follow direct orders from the High Emperor, or kill someone else equally as powerful? Ben, Argy and Evardo, the only males in the room, wept not wanting anyone to take the limestone, couldn't bear to watch nor even turn their heads even if they did want to.

"Very Well, _my lady_, you shall take her place, come with us and you will burn in haste!" The guards chanted as they dragged the poor battered woman across the floor to await further mutilation. Though Ozma was saved, she could not bear to move herself from the floor, crying to herself, loving all in the room with all her golden heart, and not wanting anyone to do this, but being so humbled by the act of self-sacrifice in her name.

The Guards forced the person to her knees, and shoved her head down on a block much like the set up for a beheading. Only instead of an executioner, there was another Drogan standing ready to poor the molten limestone over her brave loving body.

"What is your name fairy?" mocked the Drogan.

"Glinda… the Good," and with her slow reply, she whispered something to herself in a familiar but foreign tongue, she winked at Ben through the crack in the stone wall, and saw that he noticed through his tears and gasps for air in such miserable pain. Ten she closed her eyes.

"From dust, to dust!" The Drogan yelled as he dropped the pan of limestone all over the body of Glinda the Good. Back in the main torture chamber, all of the remaining people sobbed, hearing the helpless painful cries and screams from the braves Sorceress any of them had ever seen. Ozma had now passed out, never before had she ever cried so hard and lost so much blood, and yet felt no warmer a heart than in this dark, painful deathly moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

The Amulet of Death

In the Black City Castle, Shell paced in the halls of the dark palace, just outside the throne room. He was waiting for his assistant to return with both news, and a delivery. His ebony clad footsteps thumped like a blacksmith's hammer at a forge as he paced in the deranged way his oldest sister once did. It was sunset, and the sun looked as if it were bleeding all over the sky, casting only red and pink on the clouds instead of the usual red, orange and other colors. It was as if Lurline herself witnessed in sadness the ruin of Oz, and the betrayal of all that's good.

Finally a sound. Shell stopped his pacing and immediately turned to looked at the huge doors that lead from the Courtyard- the Entrance to the former Emerald City, and waited. His instinct was correct. Bael slithered through the air towards the Emperor, and with him was the illusive Ozmist and highest traitor to the Crown Oz had ever seen. Natelee. She too was not alone however. In her right hand she held a strange necklace: a large black skull with a closed jaw on a chain made of llinked together bird skulls.

"My Lord, the most powerful Kingdom has fell to your feet. Is there no end to your power and strength?" Natalee said in a very sultry way to the Emperor. Her words echoed. She was an Ozmist, but now a dark Ozmist, capable of leaving the Cloud Swamp (now known as Cloud Forrest after Ben changed the land), and other treacherous deeds. The Emperor looked first only at her hand grasping the strange dark necklace. When she approached closer to him, he looked up at her eyes, and changed his form from the skull head and hands, to flesh. He was a very tan man, with familiar sharp features. A large pointed nose and a triangular pointed yet wide jaw. He had green eyes and black hair with streaks of white throughout.

"Bael, leave us, I will summon you when I am ready for the next phase," He said, taking off his battle armor he'd been wearing all this time. Bael growled and refused to leave.

"Sire! We have much yet to do! Why do you wait for victory? To indulge your pathetic pleasures?!" Bael spoke no more as Shell with one suddenly flaming hand, sent him away down in the bowels of the Black Castle to his own chambers, Shell also locked and bolted with that one spell every window and door in the room. Clearly he was not to be disturbed.

"Shell, hold me, like you did before," the Ozmist whispered laying back on a bed. She too had removed the dress her Ozmist form was always seen in, and laid down on the bed bare and lit now by the dim orange from the fading red of the setting sun. Shell took off his remaining boots and gauntlets, and knelt down ontop, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. The necklace was on a table beside the bed, closer to Natalee than to Shell.

"You have done more for me than I could have ever hoped for. Using the remaining Rubies to create a new talisman, one that trumps any trinket that blond headed fairy ever dreamed of," He began kissing a thousand times her neck and chest as they both relished in his forseen growth of power.

"The Amulet is yours my Lord, nothing will ever take it away, and soon, Anthony and his friends will die at your own hands," Natalee grinned. Slowly the kissing stopped and Shell took the romance one step further. Making love their dark and twisted hearts raced with adrenaline. Both wore nothing to further heighten the romance and lust.

"There's just one little problem Natalee," Shell said, with a somewhat lesser amount of sexiness, and more of spite. The Ozmist moaned with the pleasure, ignoring the words of the Emperor; her lover.

"Until the Amulet of Death tastes the spirit of another, it cannot truly, be mine." Shell seized romancing the Natalee and grabbed a poisoned, enchanted ghost blade dagger from a drawer in the table that the Amulet of Death waited on. The ghost blade dagger simply meant the blade was transparent, being crafted magically from Shell's will to now take the life source or whatever it was that Natalee used, and fulfill the Amulet. "You've been a good and loyal mistress, but I'm afraid your use has changed. Time to die," As Shell finished, he lunged the blade into Natalee's heart and instantly, the Amulet of Death levitated in the air. As it rose, a loud noise accompanied with swirling blue mist spewed from Natalee's wound to the Amulet. Then it fell, and the jaw opened. The Emperor took the Amulet, and put it around his neck. Almost instantly the Skull grew a few extensions that looked like roots of a plant, and held it in place on his bare chest. The Ozmist disappeared, and left a green stain in the shape of her body on the bed. Shell liked the power this new Amulet gave him. The ability to consume life, or even, things that were already dead, but still somehow existing. Nothing could stand in his way now. Anthony and Alec had to move fast. Their friends may be dying, and now not only had Shell grown in power, but something terrible had happened in the Emperor's lair.

Anthony and Alec after the attack from the Emperor's Dragons, ran from that point towards Munchkinland. The closer they got to the Black City, the more they knew the importance of their success was, and the faster they ran. Along the way however, they were stopped. Princess Nastoya as the leader of the Scrow, had many followers, of all types. One of which was a family of Birds, a strange non-magical Phoenix, white and brown in color. One of these Phoenix had come to their aid.

"Stop! Blue Wizard, Alec son of Ozma, please stop! I have horrible news to tell you!" Cried the desperate Phoenix, trying to keep up with us flying sideways just a few feet above head level.

"We can't! We're on a very important mission and time is already running out! People may be dying! Cities are being ambushed by Dragons! We must press on!" I replied still running. Alec was ignoring the Bird, placing arrival at the Dragon cupboard of higher importance than to conversation with a Phoenix.

"ANTHONY! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" The loud call from the majestic bird stopped me in my tracks, and Alec, noticing I stopped, turned around and stopped as well.

"Alright you have my attention Phoenix, what is it?" Alec said. We were both panting from running so long.

"Young Tipetarius, I have word from reliable sources that Drogans tortured beyond the regulations of normal punishment in the Oziad, six inmates last night," The Phoenix hovered.

"I see. And these Drogans have not been seen to by the Oziad's forces?" Alec asked. Normally if one broke the laws in the Land of Oz, all written in the Oziad, the land's magic would punish you to the degree with which you strayed from the Book. After a just trial, much like what Ozma did to Elphaba the third time I was here.

"No sir, hey have not. It seems the Emperor has overridden more than we originally thought. But there is more. I saw Bael, the leader of the Dragons with an Ozmist, and she was holding the Amulet of Death! And, one last thing, the six inmates, you both know them all. I'm told their names were Ben, Argy, Julia, Her Ozness and Evardo,"

"What about Glinda? Where is she what has happened to her?" I asked him.

"I am sorry, I do not know. I would know her name or a reference to her anywhere, but I saw none last night Anthony." I was deep in denial. Glinda's immortal she can't die! The Wicked Witch tried and she just came back stronger! Where is she? What is she doing? Alec looked as if he could hear what I was saying in my head, and then spoke.

" Thank you for the news, we're doing all we can to stop the Emperor. If you find anything else about him, or our frinends, you will let me know," Alec ordered.

"Yes sir, I am sorry, Oz is sorry, for our loss," The Phoenix said, and then flapped away.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"What we intended to before, Glinda is still alive, but we mustn't say that to anyone else, she's got a plan. Come on we don't have much further, your Dragon is near! We can win this fight, and by Lurline, We will tear that Emperor's head from his body! Are you with me? ARE YOU WITH ME?" Alec edged me on pumping me up to get back in the game and kick some evil ass.

"UNTIL THE END!" I screamed and off we ran to the not very far Dragon Cupboard just beyond the Eastern border of the Black City.


	12. Chapter 12

Glinda's Plan

After Lady Glinda took the proverbial bullet for Ozma, everyone thought she died. But the keen observer would have noted that she is immortal, and therefore cannot die. The question among Anthony now is, where did she go? Everyone else in the cell with Glinda thinks she has died and now that they have lost more hope. Alec on the other hand knows Glinda is immortal, and therefore thinks she has a plan, and needed to escape in the most unsuspecting, and discreet way possible: fake a death, and appear somewhere else to carry out a hidden agenda.

The truth was she did have a plan, and she did not die. The death was a fake, just as Alec son of Ozma predicted, and she was waiting for the right moment to reunite with Anthony and Alec. She had to keep up the belief she was dead, and decided the best way to do that was to come up with a disguise.

Anthony and Alec were finally at the Dragon cupboard, or at least what once was the Dragon Cupboard. It now looked like a barren wasteland graveyard. Filled with the bones of dead Dragons such has huge rib cages that looked like catacomb halls, and fractured Dragon skulls scattered throughout created a mystical, and mourning feel to the site. Anthony was glad he found the thick dark blue robe, the air was colder and the wind a little stronger in this wide open field. He searched the bodies of dead people also scattered throughout, and much to his random as it may be delight, an almost stereotypical wizard's hat. With a wide brim to shield the wearer from both sun and rain, and a curved aged cone on top the brim, it completed his image perfectly. It also happened to be the same shade of dark blue as his robe, so he took it.

"Alright Anthony we made it, now all we have to do is find Bluefire. Shouldn't be too hard right?" They both knew it was a very slim chance that Blue was here, but still they searched.

"I don't know, all I'm seeing…is bone." I answered. We walked slowly through the carnage to not miss any small details.

"Anthony we should search the perimeter, as flat as this place is if we walk the edges we'll be able to see the whole place," Alec suggested, still wearing the camouflage uniform and hat with combat boots, perfect clothes for the weather and environment.

So the two men both of which now growing stubble, the persistence of their mission gave spare time only for sleep and primitive hygiene, not nearly enough time to shave, and even if they did have time, how would they do it? A few hours went by and then the rain came, they were half way around the Dragon graveyard when all of a sudden something went terribly wrong.

"ANTHONY GET DOWN NOW!" Fire bombs rained down all over the field, burning the environment, and forming fire walls preventing them from further movement. The fire also obscured their view but it was obviously a dragon that initiated the attack. Anthony used his staff again to create water shields around him and Alec to absorb the fire. Blast after blast of firebombs rained down on them, and it seemed to not stop. Anthony also used the staff to fire back with an exploding force, sort of like an invisible and deadly crackers .

"WHY DO YOU DISTURB ME AND MY MASTER? WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE FOR COMING HERE? WHO ARE YOU!" The Dragon was enormous, and hard to tell if black or blue. Winged, and with huge curved horns on his head, the Dragon was clearly an elder Dragon, but despite his enemy appearance, had the voice of someone Anthony knew.

"I am Alec son of Ozma, and this is The Blue Wizard, we have come for reasons of our own, either leave us now, or prepare to be slaughtered!" Alec said, conjuring a ghost blade the size of a great sword, and readied himself to attack.

"YOU STILL HAVE NOT ANSWERED MY QUESTION, WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE? ANSWER OR I SHALL EAT THE HEAD OF YOUR FRIEND!" The dragon had a very low toned, voice with an accent that sounded British to Anthony.

"We came looking for a friend! An old friend, maybe you knew of him, but he was killed by the Wicked Witch of the West, his name was-" Anthony was interrupted. Alec was stunned that I was so ready to give away our mission to what looked like an enemy, but I decided to gamble.

"Bluefire. Bluefire, that was what they used to call me. I am Bluefire, though not as you remembered me. I have chosen to disguise my outward appearance so as to appear on the opposite side, we are always being watched by the forsaken Emperor," Bluefire replied. Anthony and Alec were both very relieved and thankful that it was their friend.

"How can I be sure? Say something about me only you would know," I demanded proof. I had learned not to trust so suddenly earlier.

"I remember on our way to the Conference of the Birds, you randomly made out with your girlfriend, although that would be difficult to do now seeing as she is dead killed in the same fight as my wife Violet. I was resurrected accidentally. When the Emperor cast his spell, he didn't realize it applied to all the Dragons, not just his. But when I came back, I was in an entirely different Oz, and chose to disguise myself. But know this Anthony, as long as I have air in my lungs, I will defend you." Blue lowered his head and offered a hug Anthony thrilled that they had another remarkable hero in their midst. And he wasn't sure, but he swore he could see the slightest tint of silver shining in a ring shape on his head, like a crown.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lurlinemas

It was joyous news that they celebrated that afternoon in the Dragon Cupboard. Good news was rare, few and far between, so the fact that Bluefire was still alive was more than a relief. In Anthony's mind, the tables had just shifted so much in their favor that they could actually win this.

"Win what? Our friends are still out there being tortured. Not only that but my mother the Queen, is also there. Yes this is awesome news, Bluefire it is more than an honor to meet you! But we can't just sit here and have a party! First of all everyone knows you need drinks and beautiful women for that!" We all laughed and Bluefire gave a friendly jab on the shoulder, which being from a Dragon, knocked him down comically.

"Sorry Alec!" Blue said bursting in thunderous and infectious laughter.

"Oh he's alright, look at him he thinks its epic to be hit by a dragon!" I too rolled on the floor laughing as Alec puffed his chest out and imitated Blue's stance. Anthony suddenly remembered something about timing as the weather began to change. The first snowfall for as long as Anthony could remember at least began. It was Lurlinemas, Oz's Christmas if you will.

"Alec, look! Snow!" I happily said, remembering earth snow being fun.

"Oh please, that motionless white stuff that can cause car crashes you call snow? This my friend is Froste!" Alec explained, holding a hand out in the air. As Snowflakes or rather, Frost flakes fell on his hand, they instead of melting, stood right back up and danced in circles. Suddenly all the Froste that covered the field began dancing, there was no music, just the gentle winter wish noise the wind made. It was the first truly happy moment Anthony had had, in half a Cycle. Alec conjured what Anthony recognized as snowmen, and made them dance as well. Then he made snow birds, and snow dragons and quite the dramatic and hilariously fun show inspired all three even Blue to dance with the Froste things.

After a while the dancing stopped, but the Froste covering the ground was sparkling, as if it too was magical. It of course wasn't, but it looked cool. Pure brilliant white Froste sparkling in silver and blue, all you could do was smile, for once. Blue suddenly got our attention.

"This is all great fun, but shouldn't we continue the mission? Or friends are in danger. I'm sorry to cut the fun short, but I think it's in the best interests of our loved ones if we continue on now," he said politely. Anthony looked down, sitting next to Alec remembering his friends, and feeling responsible. It was all he could do to not cry. His closest friends, the ones that had sacrificed so much for him without any request or expectation. They did it out of love. He tried so hard to help them be happier in their lives by bringing them to Oz with him on unique adventures and what had that gotten them? Tortured for something they didn't do, and even the although rumored death of Lady Glinda! Alec saw my crying that I was unsuccessfully trying to hide, and came over. Blue lowered his head in sympathy, feeling the same thing, and also feeling sad that I was sad.

"Anthony, are you ok? What's the matter?" he asked for the first time sounding different. Usually he was loud and deep, this time he was still deep, but softer, and quieter. Also he too looked on the edge of tears. His strong personality and sharpened eyes stopped it though.

"I miss my friends. It's my fault they're gone, I can't bear it! Normally, I say goodbye to people but its for different reasons, going to school in a different state, or leaving for other reasons, but this time, its my fault. My own failure has cost the safety of the people I care about most! I miss them so much, I don't have any contact with them; they may be sick or dying and it's all my fault! It's my fault because I failed," I poured my heart and soul all over Alec as he sat stupefied hearing what I was saying. To my surprise, he put an arm around me and patted me on the back, and my head.

"It's not your fault Anthony, don't say that! It's was that infernal Shell Thropp who knew when to strike and how bad to do it. You can't blame yourself for other people's ill will. There is no evil in this world Anthony, only differing levels of self-obsession. That is the root of it all my friend. Don't do this, not when I need my strongest friend to help me win this thing," Alec said, suddenly seeming a lot taller and a lot more Glinda- like to me. I gave him a big hug finishing my tears. "I'm sorry, that I put you in this Alec, I'm sorry we all are," I said still trying to stop the tears.

"It doesn't matter now, what matters is that we have people who need us, and I need you to continue being admirable. On your feet now Anthony, come on I got you," Alec said, putting one of my arms around him to help me up.

"Thank you Alec, for everything. You have a big heart, don't lose that," I told him. Alec just gave me an emotional look, red in the face, and watery eyes, but serious brows.

"Alec is right. We have people to save and a Country to reclaim!" Blue encouraged.

"Blue you've been around longer than we have in these parts, do you know how to get there?" Alec asked him, as Anthony finally stood on his own, using his Dragon staff more as a cane than anything for the moment, but the glass orb being held by the dragon claw illuminated brightly, showing the way.

"To where? Oh the Lair of the Emperor. Yes I can fly you there, but there is something you should know about it," Blue said. Suddenly smiles turned to frightened frowns as hairs on our necks stood on end.

"Anthony you have been there before, the Death Marshes are the gateway to it, but the effects of its curses change when you go in the company of friends. It fills you, consumes your heart, and turns you on your friends. You will try to kill each other in there, or at least one will try." Blue reported. Alec and I looked at each other.

"Well, I'm Ozma's son, I will refuse to let any rudimentary charm the so called Emperor can cast have any effect on me. And if it tries to test me against a friend, shits goin down! Telling you right now," Alec said raising his eyebrows and not blinking his eyes. Again I laughed only because he looked funny, but I knew he was serious. It was encouraging and comforting to know how strongly he said he would resist, I would do the same, but the fact that he said that implies two things. First that he might have the ability to counter it, and second that even if he doesn't, he'll protect me. Very noble and selfless of him. So like Anthony pointed out before in discussion, the three friends moved out first on foot for the first few days so as not to be detected, or at least that was the hope. After that they would ride on Blufire's back, to the Death marshes (aka: Quadling). From there, their plans stopped. Blue couldn't go with them, he could only guard the perimeter. Anthony and Alec, would have to fight the curse that blackened the Death marshes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The death of hope

As Alec, Bluefire, and Anthony headed South to continue their mission, The Emperor Apostle was becoming impatient.

"Sire, you have waited long enough! The time to strike is now, if we wait any longer they may find your lair!" Bael yelled. The Emperor paced in the Black Halls; angry but torn. He had options.

"No I have a better idea, Ozma deserves Royal company," hissed the dark Ruler. Bael slithered at his feet following closely. They teleported from the Black City down to the depth of his Lair under the Death Marshes. Ben, Argy, and Julia all lay motionless on the dark stone floor. They were just barely alive. Evardo had moved to Glinda's former cell, he too was stiff.

Ozma was the only one who was conscious. She was laying on the floor on her stomach, in tears, unable to speak. As the Emperor entered the room, Ozma let out a scream. The mere presence of him caused any with a heart emotional pain beyond comprehension. She was too good a soul to be near such black miserable wickedness. The Emperor allowed Bael to enter as well.

Bael slithered through the air but low to the ground, and looked closely at the earthlings. Bael chuckled deeply in his strange accent and low raspy voice, seeing the three humans laying ontop of each other as if they were already dead. The humans wished they were dead for it would spare them the unrelenting pain they were in. They were in so much pain, and had lost so much blood, that they could not even move. They had noticably grown pale in the tremendous bloodloss, and very thin in their preserved but starving state. The weight of the three humans resing ontop the other, sparked nerves in each of their hands. Suddenly the three of them twitched their fingers, and then returned to being still. Ozma looked up from the floor seeing this, and smiled through her batterd appearance, and crownless head.

"Coleane Tipetarius. The Savior of Oz they said. Impressive admittedly," The Emperor knelt down suddenly to her level and grabbed with aggressive force her chin. "You have slaughtered nearly every member of my family. Did you seriously not think I would know? You worthless, piece of trash, you will never amount to anything! Your life is meaningless! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LIFE!" He back handed her with his armored fist. "YOU HAVE FAILED TIP!" he punched her again. Still she said nothing, only continued to smile.

"Are you not listening? I AM GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE OZIAN IN THIS FUCKED UP WORLD, ALL BECAUSE YOU FAILED! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS, WEAK, LYING WRETCHED CUR!" The Emperor kicked her in the chest rolling her across the floor. Ozma was helpless, having not eaten for months, only her incredible magic kept her alive, and even that was beginning to fade. The absence of love did more than kill the nature in Oz. And the Emperor wasn't finished yet.

"OZ IS MINE COLEANE. I WILL NEVER STOP, NEVER. DO YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING? FOR THE WIZARD! FOR NESSA! FOR THE NOME KING! FOR LANGWIDERE! FOR MOMBI YOU WILL DIE WITH THE REST OF THIS PATHETIC COUNTRY! And as for THOSE EARTHLINGS: eaten alive!" With each name the Emperor listed, he bashed her across the face on the stone floor with his ebony armored hand. He then activated his Amulet of Death, and the jaw of the large black skull opened wide, consuming her soul and magical essence. Ozma took the bullet for everyone in the room. Had she resisted him even in the slightest, the Dark Emperor would have either killed them all, or everyone except Ozma. Both of which she did not want, and so she lay motionless, taking the fatal blows for her loved people. Once the skull of the Amulet was full, he shoved her so her lifeless face was looking up at him from the floor.

"Most sincerely, for Elphaba Almira Thropp. Bael, feed my pretty" The Emperor gave the order and Bael druled behind his fanged mouth, and did what his master told him. He fed on Ozma's body, as barely alive as she was. As Bael ate the true Queen of Oz, the ground shook.

"Alec! What's wrong?!" I said, he was writhing in pain on the floor, moaning with misery and shouting in helpless protest. He was aware of the sudden death of his mother. What little light there was in Oz, yielded to darkness. The clouds disappeared and the skies turned pitch black. Mountains turned into Volcanoes, dead plants into vicious animal eating plants. The world wasn't just dead, it now had killing features. Alec was seemingly, having a seizure.

"Anthony what do we do?" Shouted Blue, panicking.

"Keep watch, don't let anything approach! I know what to do," I answered.

As I held Alec down keeping harmful objects out of his reach, I placed a charm on him, to slowly calm his adrenaline and heart rate, and rapid body movement. I looked up at Blue, who had engaged in a dogfight with more of Shell's Dragons. Different colored fire rained down in thunderous explosions. Blue shot different forms of firepower. Instead of his typical blue fire, hence his name, it was white.

Anthony continued trying to ease Alec going through whatever it was he was going through, and simultaneously put up an enchanted barrier to protect Blue.

"How did you do that?" Asked a voice beneath Anthony.

"Just a little something I picked up from Lady Glinda. What the hell was that?" I asked, leaning back giving Alec breathing room.

"My mother, Ozma Tipetarius, was murdered just now," I dropped my jaw, and more uncontrollable tears fell. Blue had just finished off the remaining Dragons by pouncing through the air and slicing the abomination's throat.

"Everything ok? How's Alec?" Blue asked. Seeing us both in tears, Alec told him the news.

"The true Queen has been killed,"

"No! How- It cannot be! We have no time, come on, on my back, I'll take you to the Death marshes now, we've waited too long, this was not supposed to happen. Light must prevail," Blue cried. Anthony and Alec were flung onto his back by his tail, and then they flew high and fast through the black clouds towards Quadling, errr The Death Marshes. Though Anthony and Alec had been told what happens when more than one person are in it together, no one has entered and lived. So he thought to himself, these must just be rumors then. Sure it's gonna be hell, but what in Ozma's beautiful name does that mean? Hell how?  
He thought about it more, and concluded that hatever happens, it will surely be at least two things. First its going to try to weaken him. Using whatever means it can either emotionally, physically, or something else, it will try to weaken him because remember, the Emperor wants to maintain his rule and now that Ozma is dead, his focus shifts to Anthony and Alec. The other thing it will try to do is destroy the teamwork and collaborative spirit, the camaraderie between him and Alec. Together we have a chance to take back our friends, but alone, neither me nor Alec may singlehandedly be strong enough to do it. The Emperor knows this, has planned for it, and now just waits and watches with his spies overhead, to report back the progress of his plans. But maybe he thought, just maybe, those spies (his Dragons of course) will have to report back a failure of The Emperor's own plans.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
The Death Marshes

Anthony and Alec held on tight to Blue's enormous wings, wrapping their arms around the Dragon's bones on the front edge of each wing, talking to each other at the peak of each flap.

"Anthony, I want to ask you something important, I have been thinking about it for a while and though you have the memory sometimes of a goldfish and the mind of a munchkin," We both laughed, it was a silly comparison, but true nonetheless. "I want to know, if you would be interested in taking the throne in my stead," I was immediately taken by surprise. Could he seriously have just asked me that? I was happy and excited, but also confused and terrified.

"Alec what are you talking about? You're Ozma's son, the one true heir to the throne of Oz, you're blood royalty, You are prince of the Emerald City!" I pointed out. Alec gave me a look like I said something stupid, but funny and I laughed again.

"No no no, I mean yes I am, but that's not the point! I am only a 20 year old right now because of the curse the Emperor put on me, when he dies, _if we kill him_, I will go back to being a baby. I can't rule a country as a baby! I need someone I can trust. Someone I know and like, and someone with magic, and knowledge of Oz's history, to be able to defend it, and to serve our people. I have seen you enough lately to know all these to be true in you, but it's up to you, will you take the Emerald Crown when this is all over?" He asked the final question.

"I was truly touched that someone I have only known for only five months trusted me that much to offer the Crown in my name, the most powerful position in Oz, Throne Minister! I was also surprised he didn't say Glinda, but then I remembered, she was dead. Well, as dead as anyone immortal can be I guess, we haven't seen her since her escape through however rumored a death can be for someone like her, and while we believed her to be alive, we had to recognize the fact that she may not be. And as far as Alec was concerned, our lives were about to be more at risk than they ever have been, and he wanted to get this question answered soon for Oz's future was at stake. Blue suddenly was looking side to side rapidly, no doubt listening to our conversation.

"Hahaha, care to take a seat Blue?" I asked him. Blue let out some fake coughs.

"No no, carry on I was just uh, scanning the grounds, we are almost there young master," Blue reported.

"Thank you Blue, begin your descent," ordered Alec. Suddenly our ears popped as we began to land. Farther down we went and at first all we saw was black clouds. And then, we had just gone beneath them. We could see all of Oz from this high up. It was a very frightening image, one that refreshed the validity and seriousness of the Emperor's force, and rule. Then there was a rumbling thump and dust from the ash covered ground being thrown around from the wind of Blue's wings. We jumped down brushed ourselves off, and had one more meeting with the three of us. This was the last time we would be able to talk as truly ourselves. Lurline knows what'll happen to us when we start. The entrance to the death marshes was not very subtle. The ash that covered most of Quadling now, suddenly turned to a thick mucky black substance, clearly marking the specific territory of the Death marshes within Quadling its self.

"SO what happens now?" Asked Blue.

"Anthony and I go into the Death marshes and try to find the entrance to the Emperor's lair. Blue I need you to listen very careful because I'm going to ask you something extremely difficult." Prince Tippetarius answered.

"Whatever you command it shall be done Prince Tippetarius," Blue respectfully answered.

"If I tell you to run you stand your ground, if you see any of us becoming something, dark, destroy that darkness. Bluefire above all if you feel like you should go and save yourself, that is what you must do. Im not sure whats going to happen, but you can't let us leave. However painful we must go through. You cannot let us escape, no matter what I say, do you understand? Anthony do not look so panicked, we have a Dragon on our side, and my mother in our hearts," Prince Alec said. It seemed like he was the only one not worried. So we said our goodbyes, and walked towards the Death Marshes.

One more step and we had officialy entered them. No going back now, one last chance to get what's ours.

Immediately we were affected. Vision went fuzzy, heads and hearing went dull and numbed. Dizziness was an understatement, and we collapsed. Alec was alright at least from my drugged like perspective. I all of a sudden felt extremely tired. Weak in the joints, and harder to breathe. My hair slowly grew longer. I had less and less strength, and now could only crawl, even that took my breath away.

I was aging. My vision went bad, and arthritis in my joints kicked in. With every inch I aged five years. Alec was now experiencing the same thing only a little slower. I tried speaking but my voice was so worn out it was unrecognizeable. My bones began to get brittle now, onwards I tried to move, still desperately holding onto my staff despite the aged weakness. Now I was about 40 years old, and still aging.

"Alec, we mus... find the lair!" I tried to yell, the energy required to yell was not enough in me and he was looking about 40 now too. My voice was soft, and older, slower and harder to understand.

"I know where… follow … me!" Alec tried to yell back as Blue watched in surprised horror as we rapidly aged before him.

Alec turned suddenly to the left so I stopped to let him lead the way. We both now looked like old dwarves, long beards and long mustaches and long greying hair. I had liver spots now on my face and on my arms, and suddenly I let out a moan as I reached 60, my bones were much weaker and my spine was starting to hunch.

Alec was now army crawling on the floor, it took too much muscle to lift his body onto his knees now, as did mine. On we crawled across the floor aging faster and faster. We still had the same clothes, unlike naturally when you age your clothes do too from the adventures you have in them, but since it had only been moments, our clothes were oddly vibrant against our dulling skin and wrinkling faces.

"What does the entrance… look… like…Alec?" I asked him panting heavily.

"It's a magic… gate… it needs … payment… to.. open" Alec attempted to reply.

"What kind… of … payment?"

"However… much… is…. Required" The answer scared me. First of all it obviously did not mean we had to give the gate, coin. It most likely meant blood to weaken us further. But how much? Would we survive and have it still not open?

"Just a little….. further brother…" Alec said encouragingly. I looked behind me and couldn't see Blue anymore. The Death marshes were meddling with my mind, my sense of time and distance were all inaccurate. The gross thick black muck got all over us, on our clothes, hair, everywhere. It was like a weird combination of mud, oil, and sulfur, and dirt.

WE crawled on the floor now actually rolling side to side to make forward movement. I felt 90 years old, my hair was thinning and my flesh thinned on my bones, we looked like corpses cursed into some kind of physical training.

Now we could no longer talk, we were far too old, and our voice boxes were failing.

I stopped for a minute laying still to get some rest, and then started closing my eyes. I was fading.

"No! you…. Will not… take him…. You cannot… have… him Shell… I….. always…. Win!" Alec raspily and very slowly and quietly said. He knew The Emperor was watching from his hideout in the Black City. He also was still the son of Ozma and had tricks up is uniformed sleeve. He whispered something in language Anthony had only heard Glinda and Ozma use, and suddenly I opened my eyes again. I thought Alec was weak as well, but again I forgot he was Ozma's boy.

"Come on Anthony…. It's right…. Here….." Alec dragged me behind him, seeing I was far too weak to move anymore. He didn't care, he pulled me with him and screamed in pain as the strength required for him to do it simply wasn't there anymore and he sprained his ankle and wrist.

"Do not give up Prince Tip! You can do it! Remember who you are! You will prevail!" Blue encouraged in the what sounded like thousands of miles behind us. I was almost deaf I had become so old.

Suddenly the gate came into view as we laid on our stomachs next to it. Made entirely out of Ozian citizen's bones, it was the collective positioning of their skulls that formed a much larger skull, and it was painted black. The Skull gate was smooth on the surface though, or at least it was smooth. Large bulges deformed the Skull gate, but these pounds looked like they came from the other side, as if there were someone inside trying to get out, that couldn't. Suddenly the jaw of the Skull Gate moved.

"Gentlemen. You have faced my first challenge. The next is somewhat easier for you. I shall require only…" The skull laughed like Elphab. "Only _most of _your blood." The Gate said.

"I swear to you….. if I give you…. My blood…. And you don't…. open…. I will…. Destroy.. you" 80 year old Alec threatened.

"You can't even speak! Give my thy blood, and alas my chamber will show its self to thee. But fail to give me thine blood, and I will never stop drinking it. Never!" The gate explained. Alec nodded and conjured a ghostblade in his hand. With his other hand he placed one on my heart and said something in the same language as before. Suddenly I grew younger, from 100 down to 50, as Alec thinned and aged ten times as fast as before.

"What, Alec, No! What are you doin? We are in this together! Until the end you and me!" I protested.

"I'm nott…. Going to…. Die Anthony….. I need….. you on your …feet again… pay the skull….. with my blood… and get your friends…..I'll ….protect you…. from here….." Alec said with tears streaming down his ancient sad face. I shed some tears as well, in complete humbled gratitude that he laid his life further on the line exponentially, for me. I took the ghostblade in my hand, and decieded to help him too. Instead of giving the Skull Alec's blood, I chose my own. I sliced my hand and held it over the mouth of the Skull gate. It coughed and spat it out.

"I did not ask for your blood pathetic mage! I command Prince Tippetarius to shed his blood for me! Do this or I will consume you BOTH!" The Skull's eyes glew red for a moment.

"YOURE A FUCKING SKULL! HOW CAN I TAKE ORDERS FROM AN OBJECT TO HARM MY FRIEND?" I Punched the gate and gave it a few hits and swings with my staff. Nothing happened

"Alec, I'm sorry I tried to help you, but it will only work with your blood, I'm sorry," I cried feeling like I made Alec's time harder now I also was starting to age again. Alec now 90, alowly raised a shaking hand, and mumbled,

"Do it…. Take my hand…. And give it my blood…." Alec wheezed and coughed as his hair thinned and his skin wrinkled more.

I hesitantly took the ghostblade from his other hand and held the now empty one.

"Hang on Alec," I said.

I sliced his hand and suddenly a goblet formed underneath, in the shape of a skeleton's hand, and filled slowly with Alec's blood.

"More," Said sthe Skull.

"Damn you! You fucking Gate!" I cursed it.

"MORE!"

So I obeyed as Alec and I both stopped the tears and now felt only rage as more blood filled the goblet. Alec's hand turned whiter, and he was breathing heavily.

I put a hand on his neck to feel his pulse which was slowing.

"MORE!" Said the Skull.

"HEY! FUCKHEAD! YOU SAID YOU'D OPEN WITH HIS BLOOD! YOU KEEP WANTING MORE AND I 'LL SHED YOUR OWN! TAKE WHAT WE HAVE, OR I'LL FUCKING BLOW YOUR MASTER'S BRAINS OUT! REMEMBER ELPHABA? THE STAIN AT THE BASE OF THE EMERALD PALACE? I PUSHED HER OFF THE TOWERE ROOF! YOU'RE NEXT!" I yelled at the top of my abdomen. So loudly in fact, that my throat burned afterwards.

"I suppose this will do, give me the Goblet," So I hugged Alec to thank him for his sacrifice, and then handed him the goblet.

"I don't have hands you fool, drink this blood payment for me, BEFORE YOU RETALIATE! If YOU DO NOT DRINK THIS CUP OF BLOOD FROM THE SON OF OZMA, I WILL CONSUME YOU AND THOSE BEHIND MY LOCKED STATE! NOW, DRINK I SAY!" The Skull's eye's enflamed and this time stayed that way. I suddenly wasn't able to control my self. My eyes lit bright white and I chugged the blood down like it was alcohol. Because I was still human however, I gagged, and even vomited. Drinking human blood is not pleasant, and there was an entire quart to be drunk. I drank the last drop and threw the cup down as the Skull released his hold on me .

"Good, now, kill him. KILL HIM ANTHONY NOW! YOUR DARK EMPEROR WILLS YOU SO! KILL HIM OR YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE YOUR LOV.. YOUR FRIENDS!" The skull was so disgustingly evil he could not even utter the words loved one. I had a plan though. The ghostblade was still in my hand and I looked at Alec who was thinking the same as me, and he edged me on slightly moving his head.

"yes, as you, desire, your WICKEDNESS!" I yelled loudly as I lunged the ghostblade deep into the Skull's mouth. I twisted the blade, and made sure to cut the fuck out of it. Once I was satisfied, I used my staff to fire its nice level of fire, molten lave and lightning simultaneously into its broken jaw. The Skull screamed loudly and shook the grounds, and erupted the volcanoes. Then cracks appeared all over it.

"Elphaba," it pitifully and fucking pathetically whispered, and then exploded in a black dust cloud that held its form of a skull.

The gate was open, but the trial was not over. This looked like Oz's sewers, waste water from the irrigation mixed with whatever Shell wanted was absolutely disgusting and deep, up to my knees. I picked Alec up and carried him on my back as I entered the lair and used my staff for good measure.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reunification

When we entered the lair, it looked as if someone had already been here. After a while of walking, I completely passed out, I dropped Alec, and then fell ontop of him, stacked like logs, we lay there in the dark. A large rush of wind and a ground shaking rumble. Then slowly, in our passed out state, we slowly grew younger. Our skin soft and warm, and tan. Our hair short but thick and dark, our voices coughing but loud and strong. Our bones hard and broad and strong. We were back to normal, and Alec's cut in his hand as well as mine instantly healed.

"I think there's someone in here, get your staff ready Anthony," Alec said as I lit the flame in the green orb held by the dragon claw atop my staff.

As we rounded the corner what we saw delighted us more than anything we could have hoped for.

Bluefire had flown into the open lair, and was standing infront of us. Although he or rather she was transforming before our eyes. Slowly, the blue scales and dragon horns gave way to a large blue ball gown, with the biggest darn poof skit we had ever seen. Crystal studs rained down and stuck to her, dress, crown, skin, everything about her sparkled. She held a lovely wooden staff with a red rose that bloomed to w big happy red rose, matching smaller ones on a crown that adorned her curly golden haired head. She smiled and tilted her head, and extended an arm out the one holding the staff

Prince Alec bowed first from the head, and then I followed, but knelt down before her. She returned the bow and then smiled again.

"Lady Glinda! Oh my God I'm so happy to see you! I knew you were alive! That's how we're healed now isn't it?! You were Bluefire the hole time! HA!" I was excited beyond all measure. Delighted and so very relieved she survived.

"I'm telling you I'm immortal, when are you going to believe me?" Lady Glinda replied genuinely funny.

"Thank you so much Your Goodness, you saved me and my new brother, who in a albeit disgusting way, I now share blood with" again we laughed and Alec made a joke out of it.

"That's right bitch drink ma blood!" We laughed again, the mood was so rightgously good it was remarkable. But, it got better.

"Oh where are my manners? Alec Tippetarius, meet the past heroes of Oz, and Mighty warriors that are beloved by Anthony and me," Glinda smiled wide showing her pearly whites, and stepped aside, revealing behind her huge dress,

"Sir Ben: the Pure in Heart armed with the Mace of Might," Glinda introduced. Anthony and Ben hugged so fiercely it was like watching powerful magnets jump against eachother. Then Ben bowed to Prince Alec and they shook hands.

"Thane Argy, armed with the Sword of Knotts," Lady Glinda announced, Argy was never big on hugs but this time called for it.. He then stood between Ben and Anthony. The three of them were all in tears, so happy words couldn't desctibe.

"Julia: Dame of Selfless Love," I ran up to this one. The only girl in our troop, I had the most affectionate feelings for her.

"I thought you were dead!" I told her with tearing eyes.

"I almost was Anthony! But it doesn't matter now you're here! You did it! And Alec, very nicve to meet you, your Ozness," She greeted after hugging Anthony harder than a python, and they shared a kiss on the cheek even, causing them both to blush of course.

"How long have you two-" Argy was cut off by Ben.

"Don't ask they might get embarrassed," They laughed and then we waited. Where was Evardo?

"Umm Lady Glinda, begging your pardon ma'am, but where is Evardo?" Lady Glinda slammed her staff on the floor, shutting a conjured door where the Skull once was and placing a charm that prevented anything Shell could think of from spying on them now.

"Evardo, meet your son, now old enough to look like you," Evardo came from Glinda's other side, and the resemblance was remarkable, They clearly were father and son. Again no words between them just rivers of tears in reuniting a royal family. But then it occurred to me. If Evardo was alive shouldn't he take the Crown? But of course that could not happen, Evardo was not of Oz residence or heritage, therefore could never sit upon the Emerald Throne.

The reunification was complete. Now, we needed to plan, arm and attack. The only goal left was to take out the Emperor, for good. How to do that? Glinda knew exactly, and it would take stealth, skill, power, and might. All of which we specialized in.

"If you all stand close to me, I'd like to take you to my new fortress, and discuss plans of what to do next. Step lively, pip pip," We all hustled close together and suddenly smelled soap. Small shiny silver bubbles rained down from the ceiling and then an enormous very bright pink bubble came down. It engulfed all of us, and took us away in an instant to a rebuilt Kiamo Ko, or at least, designed to look like Kiamo Ko. Glinda knew if the Emperor thought she were alive and had a place to stay he'd attack drastically slowing her plans down, so she disguised it much like she did herself, to fool the Emperor. When the bubble popped, there was a small brown box no bigger than the size of dice.

"Don't touch that Julia, Ben you should know better by now not o touch my furniture, for it never remains still," When Lady Glinda said that, the brown box popped and out popped seven smaller boxes. They gradually grew into a beautiful inlaid wooden table with seven matching wooden chairs for us. On the table was a detailed live enchanted, map of Oz, food and wine. We had done very well. Our plans could not have gone better. All our friends had been healed by Lady Glinda who all the while helped us disguised as Bluefire, however inaccurate it was her explanation to us in the Dragon Cupboard when we saw him, was convincing enough. Now all we had to do was draw out the tactics and delegate people to do them. And in time, the Black City would once again shine with Emeralds if every thing, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic thing, went exactly according to plan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Armed, only with a ghostblade

While Anthony the Blue and Alec son of Ozma were finally reunited with Lady Glinda the Good and the rest of Anthony's family like friends, the Emperor was, shall we say, displeased. Having cast aside the dark armor he had worn up to now, he now wore a mystical looking black robe that was ragged, and torn and appeared as if decaying towards the bottom. He expose now his skull head and skeletal hands, which normally only the jackal Moon was able to show. The Jackal Moon in Oz, was the one omen everyone could agree on. Visible to all, not just special ones, it was only in the night sky when things in Oz became sour. In these days of death, and loss, pain and agony, and darkness, the jackal Moon was quite busy, and so was visible every night thus far. Looking like a wolf's face on the green tinged full moon, it dominated the sky with a ferocious and ancient reputation.

Shelltergard Thropp also was wearing a different crown now. With no gems at all, and made of a material so heavy, it made marks on his forehead. The tall blackened metal spikes that circled the headpiece of the crown, were now scorched with not flaming, but burning tips, billowing smoke from his headpiece. His robe was accompanied by an equally mystic cape, very wide, and very long. His shoulders were topped with skulls missing a bottom jaw, and around his neck was the glowing blue Amulet of Death. Bael, the leader of the snake-like Dragons, along with all the rest were gathered in the Black Halls, together with a new army of the Emperor's making, Zompires. Undead like Zombies, yet highly attuned to necromancy, or blood magic as Vampires are. A deadly combination, and a terrifying physical form. The leader of the Zompires was a man of nobility. A Lord in the House of Thropp, and a well feared blend in magic and torture. His name was immaterial. Any who dared speak his name were then burned from the inside out, and liquidated to their death. He was simply refered to as Haediiz.

"How on Oz, DID THIS HAPPEN! I TOLD YOU ALL TO KILL GLINDA THE GOOD! YOU ALL SWORE YOU WOULD DEFEAT HIM! ARMED ONLY WITH A GHOSTBLADE, HE MADE A FOOL OF MY ARMY! HOW? HOW COULD YOU STAND BY AND LET THAT HAPPEN?" The Emperor's entire head lit in flame as his voice multiplied in number, and echoed throughout the shaking halls. With every sentence he levitated closer to Haediiz, and Bael.

"Sire, we were," Bael hissed, trying to explain to his master.

"THAT BLONDE HEADED, BLOOD SUCKING WENCH, NEED I REMIND YOU OF WHY WE ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? SHE MURDERED MY FAMILY! MY SISTERS! MY MOTHER! MY FATHER! EVEN MY BLASTED STEPFATHER! AND! TRIED TO KILL ME! MY ENTIRE FAMILY HAS BEEN RUBBED OUT! DESTROYED! EVERY SINGLE MEMBER ELIMINATED! AND NOW, THAT WRETCHED LITTLE BUBBLE FAIRY, HAS COME BACK! YOU!" He looked now at Bael in particular.

"You were the only one old enough, to know this. And the only one, DAMNED ENOUGH TO RETURN! ENOUGH!" The Emperor roared and blew a hole in the roof of the palace, dropping rubble of burnt wood and black marble dangerously close to Bael.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU FUCKING USELESS WORMS SHEATH YOUR SLIMY TWISTED TONGUES!

Listen to me, listen well. For this is your very, last, chance." The Emperor was now whispering his orders, while caressing the head of the Amulet almost in a loving way.

"Kill, Anthony. DO NOT WASTE TIME ON GLINDA OR THE OTHERS AS IT APPEARS YOU HAVE LOST YOUR BALLS! No, this time, ignore all of them, but Anthony. Tear the flesh from his bone. Rip him limb, from limb. Pluck out his eyes, and smash them! Bite his very veins still pumping with blood! The chosen ones, will prophecise no more. TOO LONG HAVE I BEEN MERCILOUSLY SLAUGHTERED AND EXPECTED GENERATION UPON GENERATION TO LIVE WITH IT! NO MORE! BRING ME THE SON OF OZMA, AND THE SPINE OF ANTHONY! DO NOT WASTE MY TIME, DO NOT DARE RETURN TO ME IF THIS TASK IS NOT COMPLETE! DO WHAT YOU LIKE WITH THE OTHERS, BUT BRING ME THAT BOY AND THAT SPINE, I WANT THOSE MOST OF ALL! NOW RIDE! GO!" The Emperor clapped his hands together and banished all of them out of his Castle in an exploding magical teleportation orb. When it blew, the Zompires and Dragons were in the former area of Oz known as Quadling. Anthony and his troops had already moved from there with Lady Glinda to her disguised castle in Kiamo Ko in the Vinkus. Remembering that her old palace would have been too risky. Once the Emperor was alone, he fell to his knees.

"Do not fail me. Prove to me their prophesy is folly. Bring me his spine, dripping, with blood, and hope." The Emperor of the Black City in Oz, had further cursed himself, he was now the equal to his older sister Elphaba Almira Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West, in terms of curses, hexes, and black magic spells. That is why his appearance was altered, he was now too magically powerful to need armor.

There was some truth to what Shelltergard Thropp the Emperor of Oz was fearing. And it was also what Glinda had intended to explain in private to the Earthlings. The Prophesy and the Price.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
The Prophecy and the Price

We all sat at the enchanted table that set its self up for the lot of us. Evardo, Alec, Anthony, Julia, Argy, Ben and Glinda all together at last to discuss matters of grave importance. Suddenly the ground shook. Glinda tripped on her rose staff, with everyone watching.

"We haven't got much time, he's starting to lose patience," Glinda muttered.

"Alright then, were all here, tell us what you wanted to tell and we can continue our quest." Evardo said.

"Yes, that. Anthony I speak mainly to you since you were the first one I brought here, but I speak to all of the ones who hail from Earth. There is a reason why all of you have had a near death experience, and somehow lived. There is a reason why the same man who threw me out of the Emerald City when Elphaba came back the first time, you all know, after Dorothy thought she killed her for good. The same man then returned some years later, again with a second time resurrected Wicked Witch, and lastly, the same Thropp who rules Oz as we speak. I did not chose you Anthony because you had a nice head of hair, which I see is now looking more blonde tinted like Ozma, very interesting. I did not chose you because you know all about Oz either. I chose you because there was a prophecy." Glinda began.

Everyone raised their eyebrows and dropped their mouths. Their hearts raced, and they were hanging on every word. Glinda held a crystalline, transparant scroll, and unraveled it in mid air. As the crystal scroll extended, Glinda's red roses and gown which now slowly changed color from blue to purple and seemed alive against the dim candle light of the room.

"The prophecy is this. A boy, heart large as earth, arm strong as steel, and witts true as magic, will come to Oz in an accidental storm of winds in a house that had began to pitch. The first day his love will come, against the will of Lurline, and provide aid and comfort to the people and to him. The second day, an evil will return, brought with a blood line of the enemy, and again the lover will come, but she will not leave. The returned evil shall kill the new evil of stone, and lust for rubies and flaming emeralds. On the third day, the witch shall take the Rubies, and the Emeralds, but the golden sun, and the white treebranches will forever defeat the green enemy, and a friend that once was furry, will now live as humans. On the fourth day, an old hag of Ozma's past shall return. A brother of the blue shall smite the crone but on the fifth day, all turns are made. The oldest living in the blood line of evils in this land will be stopped, but there is a price that must be paid. The son of the nation shall reverse, and the blue shall re-establish the emeralds of the throne. The ghost will reveal the seed of the line, but for an age, all shall be good."

When Glinda finished reciting the Prophecy, all of them were silent. Evardo had walked out and moved to another room already, but the others, the ones from the prophecy, remained. Anthony the Blue Wizard. Argy, the former furry Squirrel. Natalee the lover that died from the Nome King. Julia the one who figured out the riddle of the Ruby Slippers by Natalee's Ozmist, and Lady Glinda back then using the Golden Sun Staff, and Anthony the Altar staff often described as tree like. Ben, one of the brothers of the blue Wizard. Alec the son of Ozma ruler of the nation. All of them understood it, and so far, all of it had come true.

The question that remained was how this mission ended. According to the prophecy, it ends with death, a reversing friend, and the victory of good over Shell Thropp, but with a price. How much will have to pay? Is the price death? Or is the price extra?

Julia was crying, and Anthony moved to Evardo's empty seat closer to her so he could hug her. The big wizard's hat he now wore covered her head too with the wide brim, as if even his clothing were attempting to protect and comfort her. Ben and Argy and Alec all had the same faces. They were processing the incredibly unbelieveable information they just recieved.

Alec was mainly thinking about who will take the throne when he is reversed, at the moment, only he and Glinda knew what that meant, but he wasn't concerned. He was more concerned and sadend about what was to come of him and Anthony. They had become good friends over the few months that had passed, helping eachother in the most treacherous of times. The dragon attack that shot fire bombs that spread like paint down on the fields, the mystic Death marshes, where it seemed all was lost, and all alone as Bluefire-Glinda could not follow. He looked up from his watery eyes into Anthony's across the table. No words were spoken as none were needed. Anthony loooked up to see Alec's mental realization, and returned the watery expression with sincerity.

Argy was feeling larger than life. he saw the prophecy as a declaration that the ones mentioned were heros, or some strange derivation thereof. Either way, chosen to clean out Oz of its Witches and necromancing villains. He liked the calling but didn't know what this meant. He saw Anthony however, and squeezed his hand, and pat it with the other.

Ben couldn't stop thinking about Mombi, the clone of his mother from Earth that was an ancient time Witch here on Oz. And about his role in Anthony's career in Oz. And about Shell's repeating camios and larger mover and shaker of history for Oz. When he saw Anthony hugging Julia who was crying in a heartbreaking and worried manner, he moved over to them and gave a hug from behind, and then handed Anthony his dragon staff, to show the fight isn't over, its ok to be scared, theres a lot of weird things being said right now, but it is not over. Argy agreed, nodding his head, and turning his face to a fierce promise, reassuring Anthony and Julia, and Alec. They were also somewhat happy too about the end result. "the blue shall re-establish the emeralds", sounds like a coronation of someone they all loved, and one that Alec already approved of. They were just afraid of how the road get bumpy until that happy ending is reached.

"Your hands might remember their calling, if they grasped your staff," Lady Glinda smiled tilting her head in her trademark way. She bade Anthony to kneel in his newly acquired robes from Glinda herself. She figured a change in character or at least, a realization of his true purpose, deserved an old friend and a new one. It was at this point that Glinda showed him his old friend: the Altar staff. She had forged a new one with the dragon staff he had been using, along with the snowflake and golden sun staves she once used. Keeping the enchanted green ball from the dragon staff, an added enchanted sapphire at the base of the staff (allowing to caast two spells simultaneously now) the white shaft, and tree branch shaped enclosure for the orb from the altar staff, and all the magic from all four staves, combined into otherwise the new staff was just like the old one, except now, the most powerful of them all, in all the land.

"You're right Argy, its not over, we can do this, and we will do it together, like we always have." I turned around to address all of them, as Glinda gave them all new weapons and armor as well. Ben's was Red, titanium armor combined with powerful rubies, the last remaining magical rubies fro the mines in the Glikkun Mine (remembering Ben absorbed Gillikin with Glikkus). Argy's was pure stone, with a layer of moonstone that lit an off white at night. Julia's was amythst covered armor, and Alec's was ebony; a dark black powerful defensive armor, dotted with powerful Emeralds, from the former Emerald Palace. All of us however, kept our crowns awarded to us after the Wicked Witch's grandmother, Mombi, was killed.

As Anthoyn was admiring his new staff, he found a gilded gate in the floor poking from underneath a rug. I moved it quietly as Lady Glinda was showing the rest of them their weapons and armor, so I could do it alone undetected. I tried opening it with hands but it only worked when I whispered a spell, waiving my hand slowly past the lock. When it opened, there were white and tan colored leather robes with sapphires studded on the shoulders. The neck had a big gold and emerald Oz brooch holding a peculiar enchanted metal yet light as a feather cloak made of some kind of iron. Glinda saw out of the corner of her eye as she fitted Ben with his ruby studded armor.

Glinda, could tell exactly what each of us were saying in our heads, and decided to give us all time to process it, and decipher its vague clues. She knew what more she had to tell Anthony, about Shell, and the only way to defeat him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The fine print

Glinda came back into the room, giving us all time to make sense of everything that had happened. She didn't know however that on top of that, none of us had slept in weeks. As a result, she found all of us asleep in our chairs, resting our heads either on each other or the table. I felt something tap my shoulder, and then gently shake me.

"Hmm? What is it what's wrong?" I yawned. Stretching, I tried to wake up my bones without waking my friends. They deserve to sleep.

"Anthony come with me I need to tell you something else, alone." Glinda had never looked like this before. I didn't quite know what to expect.

I followed her down a hall past the room where we were sleeping, and eventually we stopped in another room. Filled with blinking crystal balls all over the room, and with a large ornate gold podium in the center, with the biggest book I've ever seen in my life on its shelf.

"Anthony, this is the Room of the Foreseen. It holds all the prophecies of Lurline, and is where I learned the one about you. And yes that book in the center is the Oziad, the ancient Constitutitorium of Oz. Anyway, I was in here while you were resting, and I came across something, I thought you should see," Glinda said. She was holding a crystal ball. It was the only one blinking red in appearance, and was clearly heavy, for Glinda placed it in my hands which sunk rapidly.

"How do I…" I began.

"Hold it like this, and then look straight at the center, just try not to blink, or scream," She said.

"Scream?!" I repeated in delirium.

Then, suddenly as I held it the right way, (in my palm with one hand) and looked right at its center, something happened. In a flash I was no longer it seemed, standing beside Glinda, it was as if I was the cameraman to a movie, and the movie was another prophecy, or so I thought.

First I saw Shell. Then I saw Elphaba, Mombi, the Wizard, Nessa (Witch of the East), Roquat (The Nome King), and Langwidere. Not they themselves, their name on a tree. Mombi and someone scratched out were linked at the top, branching down to Melena, Frex and the Wizard, branching down to Elphaba Nessa and Shell, and way down at the bottom right was Roquat and Langwidere. Then another flash.

I was in the bedroom of Ozma, except it was empty. I could hear a guy my age yelling, and saw him shrink, until he was the size of a newborn baby, and cried for his Ozma. But no one came. There was another guy with the baby, and he fell to his knees, and then to his back.

Then I heard a voice, couldn't tell if it was Glinda or my mom, it was an adult female clearly.

"Alec once the Emperor is defeated, will return to being a baby, your assumption was right. He is only your age right now because of the curse Shell cast on Ozma the day she announced her pregnancy. When he's gone, the curse will be lifted. You need to be ready for that Anthony. The other thing, is that tree with the names of all the villains on it, that's the Thropp family tree, they're all related. You and your friends it is true to say are heroes, destined to cure the land, and bring warmth back to the frigid dark Black City, but you Anthony are the only one who can destroy the Emperor. No one else can do this task, all will fail, Ozma attempted, and lost. You are the one to carry out this Emerald Deed." whoever it was, said.

There was another flash, the final and most peculiar flash. I saw only objects: A Palace, a pomegranate, an amulet, and a black bottle. Then I came back in a rush, the prophecy was finished. Light returned to normal, and I was standing next to Glinda, collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Her gown also changed colors from blue to red now I noticed as well. "How am I gonna get him alone then? The prophecy said Im the only one who can do this, why? How can I possibly survive alone?" I asked. Glinda helped me up but first knelt down with me and placed her hand on my heart. My heart rate slowed, my sweating stopped, and breathing turned to normal.

"Anthony, you are either too brave or too foolish. You will never be alone. Even if everyone here dies, we will always be with you, in a place where nothing can ever harm us, not time, and no Witch or Emperor can even understand. Your heart Anthony. So, use your friends. Spread them out, they'll be disguised too that black bottle belongs to a potion I've been working on. Get his armies busy fighting, and keep Shell oblivious to it all. If you can do that, the rest will be easy." Glinda replied. The plan was still in the works, but what we had so far was good. As Anthony went back to explain over dinner with them, all the candles put themselves out.

"Weapons ready, everyone" I whispered. Argy grabbed the enchanted blue crystal sword, Julia her pink samurai looking sword, Ben his enormous mace, and Alec lit his hands, ready to shoot fire and ice. Anthony lit his staff and it began smoking, with flames at the moment being restrained behind the confines of the green ball. Everything was dark, and Glinda was levitating slightly, closing the doors and shutters silently, but locking them and baring them. She placed a charm on us to allow us to see through the walls. These snake like dragons were slithering through the air, accompanied by running things that looked dead and yet were active somehow. Undead minions of the Emperor of Death. The Zompires and Dragons were coming.

"Zompires," Glinda said.

"Dragons," Alec snarled.

"And death," worried Julia said.

"Oh my. Keep together everyone. Whatever comes through that door, will not conquer you. Remember who you are! You are warriors for Oz! You are my friends! Tonight, we shall have revenge!" Glinda rallied us up, more than successfully.

"The revenge, is mine" Anthony grinned, toying with the cliché greeting of new strangers, the pleasure is mine, this time of course, referring to the demons approaching. The ground shook, and plant life died as they drew nearer. The only ones that didn't, were the roses on Glinda's staff and crown. Tonight, we shall have vengeance.

"And so it begins," was all Ben said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Deception

The group all held fast their positions in Glinda's disguised castle at Kiamo Ko. The Emperor's guards- the Zompires and Dragons drew nearer. They all were clad in hard dark ebony armor. Glinda was confident that we could see this through to the end, even though everyone else quietly feared for their lives.

"Let them come! This is one army they will not destroy so easily!" I challenged. My staff held tightly in hand as I waited for the best moment to release its building spells. The Zompires rammed against the castle door, shaking the walls and causing dust from the ceiling to fall.

Argy drew his magic sword and Ben prepped by swinging his mace in the air. Julia looked at me with worried eyes, and held my free hand with hers.

Finally the door burst open and hundreds of Zompires ran through. Immediately everyone began attacking. I was shooting blue plasma that detonated and exploded killing groups rather than individuals. Lady Glinda was casting multiple spells simultaneously, maintaining a force field around all of us individually, and preventing the zompires from being able to leave the castle to attack possible other sites, while at the same time, firing to attack spells: white lightning and frost, to freeze the enemy in their tracks, making very easy targets.

"Water always works wonders!" Lady Glinda said. The battle was long and arduous. Until finally, something changed.

Victory was near. Then, all of the dragons in the room screamed and yelled and retreated. To everyone else it was a sign that we must have won, to me and Glinda, it was a warning that something terrible was coming.

"We did it! Their retreating!" Argy cheered.

When the last dragon slithered away, the leader of the Zompires I assumed, now entered Lady Glinda's domain.

"Who are you? Your army hath retreated sir, I suggest you do the same or suffer as your subordinates have," Glinda sternly ordered. The Zompire leader, was not amused. With the head of a snake, and body of a man, the creature was serious and evil through and through, having killed some of his own soldiers to make his way through the Castle Door.

"Spare me your pathetic threats Glinda, I have come for the boy. The chosen one." And with that the negotiations were over. Gold bars sprung from the floor and chained down everyone except me. They all dropped their weapons, and when they hit the floor, they disappeared.

"What do you want from me? If it's just me, spare my friends, and Lady Glinda, they have not done you any harm!" I asked.

"The prophecised boy. To kill the Emperor, and set your self on the throne. Im afraid it wont be that easy. You see, the Emperor has a prophecy too. To kill every last man, woman, animal and child from Earth. After killing Ozma, I think this will be easier than I expected,"

"Enough! All I want is peace, that's all we've ever wanted, to stop fighting and live in normalcy! But instead, your entire family has vowed to never let that happen! You kill without a thought! And vaporize all that's good! It ends now!" I lunged the end of my staff into his chest, and noticed two things. First, he was not bleeding, and second, my foe was laughing and everyone else was silent.

"You dim fool. Such a pity, he did not let me finish my statement earlier, any damage done to me, has been cursed to only affect you son of Ozma." The Zompire departed in a toxic plume of black ash, leaving the ghostly image of the emperors skull, for a few moments after disappearing.

I dropped my staff and ran over to Alec.

"No! No no no no!, this isn't happening, you're gonna be fine man, keep breathing!" I encouraged a dear friend, who was gradually slipping away, to a place I could not follow.

"Anthony, it was nice knowing you, but I have to go," Alec whispered. Blood had now began to stream onto the floor. Alec was getting paler by the second, and breathing slower.

"Alec, you're the last in the bloodline, you can't go, not now. We need you, I need you,"

"You aren't alone Anthony, at least you have that. Take my place on the throne…" And with that, Alec spoke his last words. The royal Oz family, had been killed. A very close friend of Anyhtony's was killed, by an action he him self committed. Overcome with grief and loss, the Blue Wizard held Alec Tippetarius' lifeless and stiff body close to his, as a farewell hug. There was a storm in the distance, as thunder discreetly clapped every now and again. The gold bars dropped by Glinda's will, and mourned the end of an era.

"Anthony, don't blame your self, none of us knew about the curse," Ben said.

"I can't even begin to tell you, what I feel," I tried to say. I was crying the hardest, feeling like I had lost more than everything on this long and painful journey to save Oz, but getting horrible results at the end. I missed him already, and mourned the loss of a selfless friend.

"It wasn't you, it was the Emperor Anthony, really" Julia encouraged. She sat down with me and gave me a hug, trying to separate me from the corpse, which for more than one reason was a healthy decision.

"It's all up to you now Anthony, you heard Alec, you have to take the throne in his place. Emperor or no Emperor, where you lead, I will follow, until the end," Argy vowed. Everyone else said aye, meaning they agreed with that, and swore the same to me now. Glinda tilted her head with a smile, seeing the beauty in the darkness of the moment, and cried, knowing now just how much we have all grown.

I sniffed my last tear, and with still very watery eyes and blurred vision, I stood again, being handed back my staff by Argy, and made a rash decision.

"You guys are the best, truly. I couldn't ask for better friends, and family. This war however will no longer harm anyone else I cherish. Therefore, I am going alone to the Emperor's castle, and I'm gonna kill him. I need you all to make a distraction. I cant get into the Palace my self. I need you to draw his army out again, and stall his attention with a battle. Meanwhile, I will break in and find the Emperor," I declared.

"No, it's too dangerous, you'll be killed before you even reach the Palace gates," Julia said.

"And you're a fool mate, you're courageous yes, but a fool! We're all going with you Anthony, you can't change that," Argy said. I looked at Glinda, hoping she had a better plan.

"If you do this, the chances the Emperor remains in his castle are slim to none. When you do get in, the dragons will be guarding every hall, door, and window. This will end before it begins the way it is now. What you need, is a disguise, and an unusual weapon." Glinda had thought of everything as usual, and prepared for it too.

"I assume you know where I can find these tools?" I asked.

"I can provide the disguise, but it's another mission for you all to help Anthony find the weapon, and that is: a blood orange. I know the prophecy said a pomegranate, but trust me on this, a blood orange will get the job done." Glinda replied. Everyone was confused.

"How is an orange going to kill the Emperor?" I asked.

"First its not an orange. It is a Blood Orange. If eaten by anything or anyone magical, it drains their life force, their blood, and kills them. When you find this orange Anthony, you are going to want to bit the entire tree. I cannot warn you enough the power of deceit this little orange has. When the Emperor took the throne, forests became twisted in nature. Fruit now kills in dfferent ways, instead of healing. Apples poison some even expel the heart, oranges bleed, coconuts crush. The fruit in Oz, is now your strongest weapon for killing the Emperor. It is gruesome, but it is the only way to bring an end to this death that Oz has been shrouded in. promise me you will not eat anything in that forest, all of you!"

We all bowed our heads, and promised Lady Glinda the Good we would retrieve the bleeding orange without eating anything else. She went further though, and made a magical vine on our right hands that would glow if ever we were tempted to break our word, or bite the deadly fruit.

"Good, thank you I feel better now. Now, find the orange first go! To the Haunted Forest in Nether How near the Vinkus River," Glinda ordered. Time was running out, and now that we finally had a reliable plan, it was time to go. We all marched out and headed east (being already in the west, in Kiamo Ko) and began the hunt for a cursed bleeding orange.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Blood and orange

It was now way past sunset, and a little cold. We had just left the camp to continue towards the haunted Forest, and now looked like we made it to the entrance.

A sudden mass of trees, leafless wreathed in smoke, marked the end of the mountain range that lay behind us. The ground was splattered with unfortunate Birds that thought this was a normal forest. There were no animals in the forest, of any kind. A sign made by the Wicked Witch of the West many years ago still stood saying, "I'd turn back if I were you,"

"Don't listen to it, it's just," I was then interrupted. Something laughed.

"What was that?" Julia asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it's not an orange! Come on let's go." Argy urged. He drew his sword, and almost entered the forest but no one else move. He had turned around noticing this, and so did not see what it was that froze everyone else in their tracks.

"What's going on? Glinda said we need to do this together! Come on now!" Argy faced forwards again, and saw nothing. "Alright whatever it was its gone, come on guys, follow me," Argy pushed.

"Argy, you didn't see her did you? It's the Wicked Witch. Or at least, the ghost of her, I know it. If we go in there we'll surely die," Ben said.

"It's just an illusion to make us do what we're doing now! Stay close to me and Argy, and don't look at the Witch's ghost. Don't even acknowledge her presence. Were here for an orange, and then were gone. Alright? Here take my arm, I won't lose you." I offered as if to dance, my arm to Julia, and shaking fearfully, she took it without hesitation.

"For the Queen, right Ben?" I smiled.

"Damn right! Alright let's move!" We all walked close together weapons ready of course, and the moment we entered the haunted forest, trees fell. All of them, every tree in the forest fell down like a domino effect, only they never struck each other.

"That must mean we're on the right course, let's move faster!" I began running. I now could plainly hear the cackling echo of the Wicked Witch's ghost in the forest, and then I tripped on one of the branches from a fallen tree, rolled over, and scrapped up my leg and hands pretty bad.

"Ooh, are you ok?" Ben said seeing the blood.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't run just walk fast!" I laughed it off. Standing up again we made a turn, following the path of the trees and then I realized Julia was missing.

"Oh shit, you gotta be kidding, Julia where are you?" I shouted. Ben stopped moving and I slammed into his back as did Argy to mine.

I looked p and Julia was screaming, tied around the neck with a red scarf, and struggling to keep her feet on a branch, if she fell, the hanging would snap her neck and she would die.

"Julia don't move an inch I'm gonna get you down ok? It's alright just stay there; keep your feet on that branch!" I shouted. Julia could tell that the branch was getting weaker, and started to crack. Argy, Ben you keep looking for the orange I'll get Julia, remember, and don't eat anything! It will kill you!" I reminded them.

"No problem Anthony, we'll be back soon!"

"Alright meet me back right here," I drew a circle on the floor with my staff, and with my hand, ignited it to light up in a blue flaming (harmless) ring. Ben and Argy ran on, and I began thinking of how to get her down. I could only think of one way.

"Alright Julia when I say, move your feet away from the branch and I will catch you in my arms alright? Don't worry about hurting me with the height, I have a spell on we will both be fine. I'm going to magically vanish the branch your scarf is tied to, and when I say the word, jump down!" Julia was still screaming, but I could tell she nodded yes.

Back with ben and Argy, they had been running or a while, and finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Where in the hell is this stupid orange?" Argy asked.

"Wait it's right there don't you see it? Follow me," Ben answered to Argy's relief. Ben pointed at something. It was glowing orange, and they approached it. When they were in arms reach of it, they could tell a girl was holding it. Blonde hair, and short, like Julia, the two were happy.

"Oh thank goodness, Anthony got you down alright? Come one give us the orange and lets go meet up with him," Argy said.

"All in good time my little pretty, all in good time!" The girl turned around, and transformed into its true form. The ghost of the wicked Witch held the orange in her hand, and immediately a fight ensued between them.

"Alright Julia jump!" I did what I said I would, vanish the branch, and then catch her in my arms.

"Ha! See? I did it! I got you Julia. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No I'm perfectly fine, thank you Anthony, you saved me. The Witch tried to hang me, but I luckily had the branch to keep myself from falling, and you,"

"As I said, I will always be here for you, now let's go meet up with ben and Argy!"

We ran together back to my friends, and helped with the fight. I knew the Witch's weakness and conjured a bucket of water.

"Remember this? Give me the Orange and you won't suffer again," I offered.

"NO! Take your cursed Orange and leave me alone!" The Wicked Witch set fire to every tree that had fallen, now exposing her true purpose with chopping them down magically, and it dropped in my hand, which I thought was weird, since I was directly beneath her. But then again it's a cursed orange so it makes sense.

Slowly though, it looked more and more delicious. It looked like a cupcake. Warm fresh from the oven, covered in whipped icing, and even died my favorite color, blue. It was still glowing though, and I shook my head remembering to not eat the fruit in the forest.

Ben looked at it and started thinking it was garlic bread. Melted butter on both sides, and potent with delicious spicy garlic on bronze toasted bread.

"Snap out of it! We can't eat it! You'll die!" I reminded.

Julia looked at it and it turned into a chocolate bar. Filled with milk it was to be creamy, soft, and melt in your mouth.

"You guys stop! We have to leave now!" I was running away from them, but they were right beside me.

Argy looked at it and it turned into a cliff bar, a special kind of granola bar completely organic, and flavored like chocolate.

"Enough! This has to stop you can't die it's for the Emperor remember?" That cupcake was looking better and better though, with all the running, and stressing, a sweet small cake would be perfect.

"Well, alright, one bite can't hurt too bad right?" I opened my mouth and while everyone was yelling, thinking I was going to eat their favorite snack, the vine on my hand glowed blindingly bright.

The cupcake returned to its disappointing orange form, and we all were reminded of the deceptive power from the Bleeding Orange.

"Wow, I hope we learned our lesson here, never again. Agreed?" We all agreed, and returned safely to Glinda's castle with the bleeding orange.

"Well done everyone! I was watching you the whole time and I must say while I am not surprised the forms the orange took, I am impressed with how you each dealt with it. Very good job. Now, the next phase is easy. For now, we shall have a celebratory feast! Please take your seats; the table will fill your chalices and plates to your liking." Glinda smiled and awarded the victorious moment with a fine meal and plenty of wine, and good music.

Everyone had their most desired meal for dinner, and it was of the highest quality imaginable. We drank the wine and then danced to the music, enjoying the time together, and the adventures we just overcame. Eventually the mood got serious again though and the music stopped, and the wine was gone.

"Thank you all for taking my word to heart, and trusting me that my plan will work enough to put your own lives at risk. I appreciate the loyalty. For that, I have one last gift that Anthony needs for us to continue our journey. Tomorrow we separate. Anthony goes alone to the Palace, and the rest of us distract his army," Lady Glinda reached in her pocket and pulled out a glowing crystal phial, filled with a small amount of a glowing light blue liquid. Take this Anthony and drink it. This is the cup of my wits, the potion of new and everlasting aid for you and for Oz. Do this in honor of Ozma," She handed it to me and I now recognized it as a transfiguration potion. I simply had to think of what to turn into, drink, and poof, there I would be. So I did what she said. I thought of the emperor's dragons, and then opened the potion. I drank the whole thing, and then fell to the floor. My arms shortened. My legs grew, my shoulders narrowed, my body was now like a snake. Then my head grew a snout, and my back sprouted wings. My skin hardened like scales, and my teeth grew like fangs.

"Alright how do I look?" I asked.

"Like Bael!" Argy said. Everyone laughed but that is exactly the dragon I wanted to look like. Only he does the emperor completely trust.

Now with the bleeding orange in my pocket, all I had to do was sneak inside the palace, and then find the emperor.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Lady Glinda followed suit of the rest of Anthony's friends and wore her own armor.

"Before we go our separate ways, I want to tell you all something important. No matter what happens out there we will always have each other, forever in our hearts. Remember who you are, and why we're doing this. Hold onto that and squeeze every ounce of hope and perseverance you can out of it because the Emperor and his minions are likely to take the rest from you. I know you are afraid, but none of you are alone. Stay close to me, and fight like you've never fought before. We have a Throne to regain," Glinda turned slightly closer to me, and now whispered in my ear.

"Your disguise came with a price Anthony. I couldn't make a potion with an unlimited time value, so this means you have only two hours left to kill the Emperor. If you can't convince him within that time, you change back to your true form. Ozspeed my friend, may Ozma guide you," then she leaned back to stand normally. I was worried but agreed with Glinda in my mind, that we did not have the time to argue about why she never tld me that little fact before! So I swallowed my pride and ran out of the door.

"Wait!" cried Julia.

"Hey hang on a second Anthony!" shouted Ben. Argy stood at the center of the room looking irritated and turned his back, almost walking away. I decided to go back and hear what they were upset about, clearly it was me, and so I wanted to clear the air before I left.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"You forgot something," Julia smiled walking slowly closer to me. I blushed and started feeling like I should walk closer too.

"You need to promise that you'll come back Anthony, do you promise me this?" She asked, our foreheads touching. Even in dragon form Julia knew it was me and still liked me.

"I promise," I whispered softly and spontaneously kissed her forehead to seal the promise. I also whispered, "I love you," before Julia had time to respond, I had moved on to saying goodbye to everyone else. I wasn't upset, I just panicked. I hadn't said those words and meant it, since Natalee. Though it is good to finally not have her around anymore, it is still weird.

I approached Ben who was smiling slightly.

"Good luck Anthony. I'll miss having you around, but you're the one to do this part. You can do it, I know you can. Just don't let your emotions get the better of you; this is the only way to end it," ben said wisely. He knew me well. Sometimes in moments like the one I was to face, I let pity prevent me from doing what is right.

"Thank you Ben, I needed that. I will not let you, or Oz down. Take care of yourself Ben, I won't see you for a while," We shook hands on it, and it turned into a hug. Then I went to Argy.

"Go get that useless jack ass Anthony, it's up to you now. You've been training for this all along. Everything that lead you to here has prepared you for this. You're a strong person, you've made it this far and you're still standing. You will do this, and when you come back, there will be a former squirrel waiting to congratulate you. Don't make me have to wear black the day you return," Argy said. Of all the people present, he knew me the best. He had been with me through it all, and now for the first time in a long time, I was in a part of my life where I had to do something alone. As big of a people person as I am, no one could come with me, my orders were clear. That and I didn't want any of them to be that close to the Emperor. Lastly I went again to Glinda the Good.

"Go get 'em Anthony. You have proved more than enough you are talented in fighting for what you believe in. There is one last villain threatening the one you love, the ones with you right now in this room. The fate of Oz rests in your hands. Argy is right. Everything in the past, has led to this moment. He is the very last villain in Oz Anthony. When this is over, however the story ends, it will be the last event. Whatever happens next is what determines our fate. Indulge yourself in the plan Anthony. Make me proud, and above all, come back to me. Now go before that Orange loses its strength!" Glinda was like a mother to me Oz. I knew she always had my back, even if she wasn't even present sometimes. The best encourager, and my biggest fan, she loved me like family. She knew what's best for me and for Oz the way a mother does for her children. Letting her down would mean catastrophe for an entire nation and the friends I loved so much, as well as the girl I now proclaimed I loved too. When I left Glinda's disguised palace that time, everyone waved, and Julia stood to the side letting small tears of worry and love fall from her encouraging eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Emperor watched from his cursed Palace, through the crystal The Wicked Witch of the West used to use, as Anthony and his friends defeated the army that he sent, with the intent to capture Anthony and bring him to the palace. When only a handful of Dragons and Zompires returned to him, he had no straws left to call the last, no more sympathy or understanding not even fake as it had been before. His army and allies had failed him for the third time, and the final time.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD FOOL ME WITH THE RETURN OF HALF AN ARMY? THIS ISNT WHAT I ORDERED! WHERE IS ANTHONY? WHERE IS GLINDA? ANSWER ME NOW I TELL YOU!" The Emperor still wearing the foggy black robe and painfully pointy crown, now could only show himself as the cursed, and glowing skeleton that he really was. His white boney hands still wet with the juices a body normally has shined in the fire light of the throne room as he yelled at his commander.

"Sire, we did all we could, Glinda is strong she has," they were instantly cut off, but not with words. The Emperor had been obsessing over every curse in the Grimmerie, and learned a few new tricks. With a motion of his skeletal hands, the remaining members of his army were cut in half magically. All their souls or spirits screamed out of their hearts and flowed into the Emperor's Amulet of Death. The mouth of its skull shape was still open, and overall getting darker. As their torsos fell off their hips, another wave of his bones and they flashed in a hell fire, and then turned to dust on the Castle floor. The Emperor yelled in pain as the Amulet grew deeper into his chest, but it increased his powers, and he allowed it do more. The Amulet now squirmed its self over to where his heart should be, and extended its internal roots. The Emperor fell to the floor with the pain as cursed bones from the Amulet withered away his hear to make more room for his darkness. He kneeled down on the floor, and struck the stone with his bone fists. Then out of his control, he flew on his back, and changed again. His head took the form of a dragon's skull, horns, fangs and all. Then his shoulders deformed into skulls with no bottom jaw imitating shoulder pads, and held a torn tattered black wool cape. His ribs opened a little, and black magic filled the cave. His feet became skeletal hooves of a bull. The Emperor had reached his full potential, and was the physical embodiment of hell. His powers now surpassed those taught in the Grimmerie, and so the book took it upon its self to burn in the fire pit of the throne room, feeling useless and outmatched at last.

The Emperor's bones from dragon head to bull hoof, turned black, and the Amulet of Death now had flaming eyes and mouth in the center of where his chest once was. He was now completely skeletal, only curses and bones and a torn black wool cape made his image. He stomped over to the balcony, and with a single clap of his boney hands together above his head, every square foot of land outside the Dark City, roared in flames. Screams of any remaining citizens were heard throughout the land, and all he could do was grin.

"Let them come. Let them burn their flesh in these hell fires, and cook my prize," The Emperor of course was referring to his own prophecy, its legitimacy never fully proven. The prophecy for him was supposedly that he could destroy all of the "heroes" of Oz and claim the Throne for all eternity and live unchallenged and immortal until the dawn of time.

When the fires consumed all of Oz's land with that one curse, Glinda and her companions had some time, since their palace was not made of wood or anything flammable.

"Do you feel warm?" Asked Julia who was sweating.

"Holy crap, yeah it's hot in here," Panted Argy.

"This is a spell this is, were in the middle of winter and sweating?! All of you get away from the walls!" Lady Glinda closed her eyes and chanted a musical spell. It created a shield of water to cancel the fire around her palace, and around Anthony where he was by now. She did not know it consumed the entire country. Argy ran over to a window and saw flames and smoke as far as he could see.

"Hey, Glinda you need to look at this," said Argy. More than just Glinda came to the window though.

"Anthony," said Julia softly, and scared. Argy looked at her when she said his name, and then back at the window, and frowned. Ben narrowed his stare.

"He's alive, I know it. Glinda, is there anything we can do to put out the fire? Or protect ourselves from it?" he asked Her Goodness. She simply smiled, thinking of the one thing that would provide that.

Anthony was trying miserably to figure out how to fly. After unsuccessful attempts, he decided to just walk/run the rest of the way. Suddenly everything around him burst into flame. He was instantly burned, and screamed helplessly in pain as skin melted. He blacked out, and lay in the fire.

As if by the grace of God, a white, pinkish substance surrounded him, shielding him from the fire, and slowly healing his wounds.

"Thank you Glinda, I knew you'd be there for me," The bubble lifted me high above the fire and took me straight to the Emperor's castle. All I could see was fire. Nothing but red flames, and then the Black cursed City, unharmed in the slightest, in the center. Before I reached the City though, my bubble stopped moving. All the waters in the updated rivers from before all this began, (the magic work done by me and the four other earth leaders in Oz), formed enormous rogue waves. The waves roiled and hissed with white foam and dwarfed the City. They then connected to each other, forming a thousand foot tall wall of water.

"Wow, Glinda what are you doing now?" I asked aloud.

The waves like slow moving elephants gradually fell towards the ground, to extinguish the fires on the land that the Emperor created. Crashing into the fire, the waves spilled over all the land, and put out the fires like wind to a candle. The water remained, and steam bellowed from the ocean like a country sized chimney. Flakes of ash continued to fall like smelly snow for many days after the fire, and the smell of sulfur from that much fire was almost overwhelming. The bubble continued moving, and took me into a room I recognized as the one formerly used by Glinda, but now was a destroyed war office. The bubble popped, and carefully, I tried to make as little noise as possible. I stood absolutely still, waiting for any sign of the Emperor, or one of his soldiers. Convinced I was alone, I trotted outside the room.

After I checked my back, I continued down the hall. Human bones scattered the floors but I continued on despite how freaked out I was. The Orange remained warm in the pouch on my waist, but unfortunately, the potion was wearing off. I started becoming human, in a room directly across one narrow hallway, that the Emperor was most likely in.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Anthony had in the most inconvenient place and time completely sheded his dragon disguise, and was now back to his regular form, a tall tanned man wielding a powerful staff and wearing a white and tan robe, very obvious against the black marble halls of the poisoned former Emerald City halls.

I quickly cast a deceptive charm on my self, to have the Emperor see me as if I were actually Bael. I wlked along slowly down the halls trying to remember how to get to the throne room where the infamous balcony was.

Finally I reached the enormous obsidian doors, and with a forceful shout opened them. I saw the Emperor standing in the middle of the daylight from the balcony which was open, his back was to me. Suddenly the doors slammed shut. His silhouette was horrifying. Last time I saw the Emperor he mere wore skeletal accents. Now, he actually had the form of a dragon skeleton in Oz, he looked like the devil wearing black robes and a torn ragged cape.

The Emperor turned around slowly. "Bael, I assume with your presence you have the best of news for me,"

"Thank goodness my spell worked!" I congratulated my self, then quickly felt in my pocket ensureing the cursed Blood Orange was still there, I could feel its dark magic, it was there alright. I let out a victorious deep chuckle.

"Is something funny? Because last I checked," The emperor levitated me in the air while choking me, without raising a hand. "you failed me. Do you know what happens when my followers fail me? THEY DIE!" Suddenly the Emperor's horned dragon skull burst into flame ready to destroy me at any second.

"WAIT! Sir! Please just one moment," I reached into my pouch, and pulled out the Blood Orange. In the presence of such incredibly enormous black Magic, the Amulet of Death grinned, wanting to consume the Blood Oranges curses, whatever they were.

"What is that?" Asked the Emperor, dropping me to the stone floor.

"It's an orange. A plain, simple natural, Vinkus Orange. I found it on the path where the Yellow Brick road once was, and found a single orange bursting with life on a dead tree. It's funny, to think that despite how dark and terrible," I slowly changed myself back into my own form, confident that I could in fact defeat the vile Emperor once and for all, and carried out the deed. "you have made this once beautiful, magical and Good Land, it is incredible that life still flourishes! THIS IS YOUR FINAL DAY YOUR OZNESS! I AM ANTHONY THE BLUE, AND THIS BLOOD ORAGE STOLEN BY THE GHOST OF THE WICKED WITCH, SHALL BE YOURS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while tearing the blood orange in half with my bear hands. Its juices were not spilling, but glowed impressively bright red behind its bright orange skin. I flew over to the Emperor who did not expect me to not be Bael, and shoved both halves of the Orange down his throat, and stood on his skeletal snout to force him to eat it.

When I saw him swallow after a few seconds, at first nothing happened, so I backed away slowly.

'What have you done! YOU FOOL! YOU TRICKSTER! DEVIL!" The Emperor stood back up but then the Blood Orange started working its' curses. The Emperor began bleeding, through his mouth. Slow at first, then it was flowing, until as if I had slit his throat, every ounce of his blood drained out of his mouth. The Emperor began fading from normal shade of black to pale grey, and as the last ounce of blood drained from his mouth, his hollow body collapsed to his knees. He raised an arm pointing at me, still alive with the power the Amulet of Death had given him, but then the Blood Orange wasn't finished working. Every ounce of his magic essence drained out of his chest through the jaw of the Amulet. When his now pale body lost the dragon appearance, and a silvery ghost like copy of his body clearly painfully was sucked out of him, and shattered in mid air. The rest of his lifeless and powerless body dropped to the floor, his bones and armor made a heavy clang on the marble floor.

"Im not finshed with you Emperor from Hell. You took away who I loved, you destroyed the Oz blood line, murdered my friend and the son of Ozma, for that I shall destroy your empty shell. Itt is said in the Good Book from where I come from, that when we die, we change once more, from dust… to dust," AS I said that, I plunged my upside down staff into the heart (or where it would have been had he had one) and withered away his terrible cursed and hellish body to dust, which disappeared hissing and sizzling into nothing.

Panting, I collapsed to the floor, unconscious, and blacked out. The death of the Emperor had many results. The death of any magic folk who casts spells of any kind in a land as magical as Oz, has the most interesting results. Every spell they ever cast, is broken with their true finite death. When the Emperor was alive, he cursed all of Oz, killed every citizen with his dragons, bewitched dead bodies to be his armies, and destroyed the Ozmist of Natalee.

Everyone else that was alive, (Lady Glinda, Ben, Argy, Julia and Evardo) also were sent unconscious. Lady Glinda however, pretended to be, and in reality, disappeared for the moment to go back to Cloud Swamp for reasons which I shall reveal later. Oz with a rumbling ozquake, broke apart its dark shadow The Emperor created. The Black marble crumbled and peeled off bringing back the powerful gold and Emeralds to the capital city. The Four States were repopulated with life, (people, vegetation, and water in the rivers). Oz was changing back to how she was before the gloom and death and curses of the Emperor, the very last member of the Thropp family.

Meanwhile back at Cloud Swamp, Lady Glinda in a rush, popped her own bubble and fell to the ground running towards the foggy swamp that was always lit as if it were night time even during the daylight hours, and waited panting.

"Come on, I know you're here, come back to us, and she waited, as the ground shook, Oz was still changing. She waited more, the rumbling became periodical. Finally after one more round of waiting, the ground ceased rumbling. Oz was healed through and through, Glinda could feel, it, and smiled. She let out tears of incredible amounts of relief, "Well done Anthony," She whispered. Then suddenly, she heard bubbles from the swamp, and whipped her golden haired, crystal crowned head around to see.

Something was walking up out of the water, as if they had been born again, coughing and gasping loudly for air, splashing around like mad. Lady Glinda rushed over, and held the now apparent girl in her arms, picking her p like a child of her own out of the water. Using magic from a free hand as she knelt down on the ground to share the weight with Oz's ground, she dried and cleaned the girl, and she was quite clearly, Natalee. In human form, with a soul, and a heart. The death of the dark Emperor who killed Natalee, brought her back by ending his curses.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"No this can't be, Natalee, you basically died twice, how am I seeing you again?" Anthony asked her. Lady Glinda had returned to the Emerald City, newly restored with the death of the Emperor, whose body remained on the floor before her with an uneaten half of the Blood Orange on the ground. Oz was still vacant however. When the Emperor was in power, he used the Dragons to kill every last citizen, the only Ozians now were Glinda, Ben, Argy, Julia, Anthony, and Natalee. Life could be restored to the rest of Oz, but first something had to be done. All magic that powerful comes with a price, and this time it was two fold.

"Anthony, I'm going to let Lady Glinda explain, she's better at these things than I am," Natalee nervously laughed it off. She didn't quite understand it herself actually.

"Alright. So We all know when the Wicked Witch, the Nome King and Langidere were in this room, that Langwidere with the Wicked Witch's help, killed Natalee. Then, I had already set up a spell that if she were to die here in Oz, her soul would move to a different body rather than fully dying. An Alicorn suited her best given the circumstances. Then, Mombi came back and eventually sucked the soul out of the Alicorn body, returning Natalee to Ozmist form. Finally we have where we are at right now. Shell, the Emperor, made Ozmist Natalee his ally, and fell in love with her. She let him do that because she wanted to maintain the illusion that she had switched sides after the Mombi incident, and after news reached us about how the Wicked Witch found and obtained the Ruby Slippers. So, she actually was following my orders this entire time to make you all believe she was a traitor so as not to emotionally compromise you when the time came to defeat the Emperor, Oz's final villain, and the last member of the Thropp family. When she mysteriously disappeared, she was actually in Kiamo Ko, my disguised palace, and was waiting to be needed again. I told her to use the remaining rubies from the Slippers to make a new magic item, sealing the belief that she was working on the opposite side. However, because she worked with me, I made that Amulet Natalee made do more than what we saw. In addition to sucking the life force of anyone he wished, it also drained his own. Weakening him enough to be vulnerable to say a Blood Orange, but not enough for him to feel anything. In fact I implanted a charm to make him believe he was actually getting stronger," Glinda took a breath.

"So that explains his changing appearance, hee wasn't getting stronger the more boney he got, he was getting weaker, decaying actually, very good!" I congratulated them both, acknowledging the fact they outsmarted me.

"I do need to confess one very important thing however. In the time I was with the Emperor, he made love to me Anthony," She gave a stare to Glinda, who nodded, something was being assured between the two of them, and Natalee held her belly for a moment grunting.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just a stomach bug. Is there anything else you want to ask?" She asked.

"Yes. I cannot get passed the fact that you told the Wicked Witch the location of the Ruby Slippers," I said sternly.

"Do you not remember anything? Look, what really happened was she came to Cloud Swamp, and killed the Couragous Lion, but before she left, saw me and talked with me. I told her nothing. I told you a few months later that the Slippers were in my grave, but I never actually told the Witch her self, that was a rumor and it isn't true."

"Ok, that's right I remember that, but if you didn't tell her and I didn't tell her, how did she know?"

"Slazinace, her Vulture. He was in the Forest with you that night, or it was Roenja the spider queen. Any one of her spies could have told her Anthony, that was their job. But I bet it was Slazinace, the Witch always ordered him to come into my swamp because she knew my Ozmist was there, and that I was the last person to have them. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes it does, much better. SO just to summarize you never betrayed anyone. You just put on a show to spare me my ridiculous and powerful emotions so that I could do my mission effectively?" I asked her smiling.

"Yes, I tried to help you, I always will," she replied, returning a smile which Glinda reciprocated as well. They both gave tight gratuitous hugs and held tight for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Natalee, and thank you. Your absolutely right by the way had you told me back then, I would be in no place to go to war, or on stealth missions, or be able to be of any use whatsoever. Good catch,"

"Well, I know you pretty well," She confirmed.

"You have restored Ozma's and Alec's faith," I told her.

"And you have restored mine," Glinda hugged them both and was smiling ear to ear with our long overdue closure with the past and welcoming of the future. Ben, Argy, and Julia came in, and clapped with Glinda for us.

"There is still one last thing that needs be done Anthony. In order for OZ to fully be restored with life, it needs a King to wear its crown," Glinda motioned her rose topped staff over to the hallowed throne, empty, and lit like a spotlight by the sun through the open balcony doors. She levitated Ozma's crown, the only crown in the Oz government, and had been used since the first ruler that founded the Country. "It is yours if you choose to have it Anthony, make your choice," Glinda waited, and everyone behind her was silently mouthing "take it! Be the king!" jumping and waving their arms in encouraging excitement. Suddenly I remembered Alec, Ozma's son and one of my friends say to me, "There will come a time when you need to take the throne Anthony. It is mine to pass on as the true heir and I can't think of anyone better. Make me and my mother proud," . This reminded me too of all the loved ones in Oz that have died over the Cycles. Lion, Tinman, Scarecrow, TikTok, the Stingray, jack Pumpkinhead, Bluefire, Gervirah, Liseli, all of them helpful and loyal to the end. Modest tears fell from my eyes as I understood that taking this crown would honor each of their lives, and deaths.

"Alright, I accept Lady Glinda," I sniffed and smiled.

"Then raise your right hand and repeat after me," Lady Glinda smiled as her gown changed from blue to gold for the occasion, the most jeweled gown I had ever seen her wear, and for Glinda that was saying a lot.

"I Anthony Tippetarius do now avow and affirm," Glinda said as I repeated slowly. It honored me that Glinda gave me Ozma's last name. "To take the throne of Oz in the Emerald City with dignity and sworn allegiance, to preserve, protect, and defend the four states, and to bring peace, love, and strength to Oz now for the rest of my days, with every fiber of my being, so help me Lurline," and with that Glinda moved the floating Emerald crown over to me, and it changed size to fit my head, and rested there. I moved over to the Throne, and sat down in it as my staff made a cracking noise and became a solid rod of emerald, with a glass orb ontop, and inside the blue sapphire as before. A pulse of good magic from the Oziad flowed throughout the land and filled ever dead animal, and person with life again. Ben, Julia, Natalee, Glinda, Argy all cheered for me as I shook each of their hands and hugged them thanking them for everything they have ever done for me.

Oz had finally been truly saved once more by the best troops Glinda could find. But the story was not over yet, Anthony-Oz the Blue and Loyal, had to address his people as Glinda blessed them in her bubble. When the ceremony was over, Natalee told me there was something more she wished to discuss.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Natalee, Ben, Argy, and Lady Glinda the Good all came together into my throne room. I wasn't on the throne, I was pacing the floors, still always wearing Ozma's crown, and holding the awesome new staff, but I was expecting and waiting for them to come and they finally did.

"Ah! My friends! So good to see you all! What's on your minds?" I asked them. Lady Glinda was wearing a ring, something I had never noticed before.

"Anthony, we all want to return to Earth. I know this may come as a shock to you, but we can't stay here we have our own lives to fulfill. You have accepted your role as King of Oz to reunite it under one banner once again, but I miss Earth." Natalee said, Argy replied with, "here here" in agreement as ben nodded. Julia was already in the room. She did not want to return to Earth, she wanted to remain by the King's side for a bit more.

"I can't send you home, there is only one person in this room who can, Lady Glinda the Good. Is it as hard as I think to try and convince you to stay here with me? I love you guys. Maybe it's a little selfish, but I wanted you all to take charge of the States," I said solemnly.

"I'm sorry Anthony, but I agree with Natalee, our roles are finished, it's time we returned to our home. We will never forget you, and we will see each other again though mate, I promise you that." Argy said.

"Our destinies have been tangled, but for the moment they part I do believe my good sir," replied Ben.

"Well, then I guess this is good bye," We all began tearing up. "I cannot thank you all enough for saving my butt, in more ways than one, without hesitation. You are my family, and I love you all like the true heroes you have been not just to me, but for Oz and her people, and the freedom from Wickedness in this Country. I wish you all fair winds and following fortunes wherever your lives take you from here, now come and give me a big good bye hug!" Laughing with small tears they all gave big hugs, we had been friends for ages, and this was another goodbye with uncertain sequels.

"Are you all ready?" Asked Lady Glinda, whose staff lit brightly.

"Yes we're ready," they replied.

"Then close your eyes, and think to yourself, there's no place like home. Don't speak, just think hard about the place you call home back on earth. Hold onto that and repeat it until you wake up again." Lady Glinda began singing the spell that transcends dimensions, to send the earthlings home. Gold lines tied to their feet and hands, and levitated them. Suddenly they were engulfed by a cloud of white light, and then in a quiet puff of popping tiny pink bubbles, they disappeared.

"I miss them already, Im going to need your help now more than ever Lady Glinda, if you please. I cnt run the country on my own. We need an army, and I need good politicians to run the states in their steead," I asked her. Lady Glinda smiled as we walked down the Great Hall, which was an open but covered, airy and light bridge looking out east towards the lakes and to Mockbeggar Hall, Glinda's favorite back-up home.

"I miss them too Anthony. They were incredible souls. But I do think I should tell you something." She smiled brightly, and placed the ring bearing hand on the rail.

"I have a son, he's your age now, one year younger anyway. Remember when I married Sir George Chuffry? He wasn't always an old fat geezer like the press makes you think. He was a great man, a General in the Emperor's resistance army the first time he tried to take the throne, back when I brought you here the first time. My son's name is David," Lady Glinda explained.

"Holy cow I never knew you had kids, I didn't even see you get pregnant!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Witches Good and Wicked do many things without signs of it happening Anthony. The difference is I choose to follow my heart, and what I know to be right and to constantly uphold the vow I took when Oz was founded. That's why even at almost 200 years old I still only look 30!" Glinda laughed. It was all true though, which made it funnier.

"I'd like to meet him, soon. I could use someone of your blood to work with me,"

"Tomorrow, I will take you to him. He has established his own keep in the Madelines,"

"I think that would be, good" I smiled, toying with her title. As we looked out over the setting horizon, the music of the Birds returned to the sapphire skies, and trees breathed again, flowers blossomed, and Animals galloped across large beautiful fields. Life was blooming once again in Oz at last.

The only questionable thing was that rumors of the old Emerald Key had gone missing. Someone, or something, had stolen it from the Emerald Vaults deep belw the Palace. The Grimmerie had also not been seen in a while…


End file.
